Little Stevie grows up
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: With Wo Fat finally dead Doris McGarrett was finally able to move back to Hawaii. One night Steve invited his friends and Catherine over for dinner. And the "she's not my girlfriend thing" will get solved. *Mild-Spoilers* Chapter 20, 21 & 22 are Rated M for a reason!
1. Aunty, tell me you have pictures

**_Finally my muse came back after watching the season premiere. This is about Kamekona's "Tell me you have pictures!"It'll be a 2 Chapter story and I hope you like it!  
_**

**_Note:I killed WoFat! Malia is still alive!  
_**

* * *

Steve had asked Mary to take a couple of days off from work and come down to Hawaii, because he had something important to tell her. She would have expected everything, but not what she saw, her mother was alive and after an argument with her, Mary understood why their mother did what she did.

A couple of days and another hard case later Steve invited his team, Catherine, Kamekona and over for dinner. Steve and Catherine still felt awkward with his Mom around. Steve had never been in a situation like this, as a teenager he never brought a girlfriend home, so it was new for him. And Catherine still had a lot of respect for Doris. After their first meeting she tried to avoid Doris and her questions. Both of them knew that someday they have to come clean with Doris, but they still needed some time.

They all had a great time together and as it became night the group was having a lot of fun.

"So Mama Mc G, where are the pictures you promised me of the great warrior over there?" Kamekona asked her as he pointed over to Steve.  
"I have them in one of my boxes inside. You want to see them now?"  
"That's why I asked." Kamekona replied. Doris was about to get up from her chair as Steve grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Hold on, what kind of pictures?"

"Some of you, and some of Mary, when you both were little." She replied looking from her son to her daughter before she walked up into the house.

"Mom?!" Steve called after her as she walked into the house when he realized what she meant. He tried to get up but Catherine stopped him. "Don't." Catherine warned him. "I'd never seen a picture of little Stevie." She teased him.

A couple of minutes later Doris came back with two photo albums under her arm.  
"Do you really need to do this?" Steve asked as he noticed his baby photo album that he used to look at when he was a child.

"There's nothing wrong with that or are you scared that your team will lose their respect for you?" Doris asked her son. "Or your 'Good Friend' Catherine. Just because some of them are baby pictures?" She added with the same expression she had when she asked Catherine what Steve would call her.

Steve felt his cheeks turning red as he looked at Catherine. He decided not to complain anymore, but silently he was praying that she would skip the pages were he was a baby and naked. Unfortunately she didn't skip those pages and by the end of the first photo album everyone was laughing at little Stevie and Steve's face turned even redder then before.

"I didn't know Mister Super Seal was born with a 'No Fear Gene' was scared of Clowns." Danny commented on the last page after Doris explained why her little boy had a teary face in a photo with a clown.

"A lot of kids are scared of clowns." Steve defended himself.

"I wasn't." Danny replied.  
"I respected them but never cried." Kamekona added.

"Chin? Kono?" Steve asked looking for support.  
"Nope, I've never been scared of clowns."  
"Me neither." Kono replied and Steve looked at Catherine. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I love clowns." She told him trying not to laugh.

"I can't remember if I was scared." Mary said. "If I remember correctly is you weren't crying at all. You've been a very brave girl back then." Doris said hugging her daughter. "I'm still brave." Mary replied enjoying the little hug. It still felt weird but it felt better then the first one. "You are." Doris confirmed her.

"So where is the picture of GI Joe Stevie in camouflage PJ's?" Kamekona asked after the two women were parted again.

"Patience isn't your strong side, huh?" Doris asked a bit annoyed by her son's big friend. "But to answer your question they are all in there." She added opening the second album. "There are plenty of those pictures where he played GI Joe." Doris said flipping through the album to find the photos.

"He always tried to save me from the monsters." Mary explained. "Who were usually, his teddy bears and toys." She added causing another round of laughs.

"Boo-Boo, huh?" Danny asked raising his eyebrow at his partner.

"Shut up." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Boo-Boo?" Catherine asked looking at Danny, but instead of answering he closed his mouth with an imaginary zipper. Finally Doris found the pictures she had been asked for.

"And here we go little GI Joe." Doris handed the photo album around the table.

"MOM!" Steve exclaimed embarrassed as all of his friends started laughing.

* * *

_**Preview:  
**_

_"Doris is still outside?" Catherine asked and Steve nodded before pulling her into his arms and kissed her."Teenagers?" Catherine asked when they lips parted again their arms still wrapped around each other._

_**Please review my little story! **_


	2. Little Sister & A Monster In The Closet

**_The next Chapter is here! After all the reviews i decided to write more then 2 Chapters. _**  
**_So be prepared for more embarrassing Little Stevie Moments! Hope you like it!  
_**

**_Thanks to Dorian for being my awesome beta reader!  
_**

* * *

As the evening continues Doris got more and more talkative about the past and how her children were when they were growing up. Maybe it was because she could tease her kids or just the fact that she had already a couple of glasses wine then she usually drinks.

"It might be a classic moment but one night, you were around three years old." Doris said looking at Steve. "He thought there was a monster in his closet. He wouldn't sleep in his room for one week." His friends laughed again.

"I was just a child, Doris." Steve defended himself giving Doris a dirty look, and again looking at Catherine who was laughing.  
"Awe, you don't have blush, Steve." Catherine said placing her right hand on his left hand which was resting on his thigh. But as soon as she noticed Doris was looking at them she pulled her hand back and stroked a non existing stand of hair behind her ear. It wasn't the first time Catherine noticed Doris was looking at them intently. It was like she was observing them each time they were together and it felt as if she looked right through them.

"Anyway, after his father searched the whole room several times Steve believed us that they were no monsters and he would finally sleep in his bed again." Doris added after she turned her attention back to his friends.

"That's not true." Steve said. "It wasn't that long."

"It was a week, Steven. I remember because you were driving us crazy with the monsters. Every night we had to double check our closet so you can sleep in peace." Doris replied causing another round of laughs at the table, and another dirty look from Steve.

"But there was one big thing I'll never forget," Doris said as she looked over at her daughter. "From the day we told him he would be a big brother little Stevie was so excited. Every day he told you that he'll protect you and look after you when you are born."

"So let me get this straight, you are actually a human being with a fear gene and a soft side?" Danny cut her off shaking his head.  
"Do you have a problem with that, Daniel?" Steve asked more than a little annoyed.  
"No, this is… this is great." Danny replied an amused expression on his face.

"I wasn't done yet Danno." Doris said and Danny was about to complain again that he prefers Danny, but the glare Doris gave him told him to shut up for once.

"So when Mary was born Steve was so happy as long as we were in the hospital. But when we were at home and Mary cried he asked if we could give her back to the hospital and get a dog instead."  
"Really?" Mary asked laughing with the others.

"Yeah and when you were older playing with your dolls he asked if we could go and get a brother for him. He was sure that someone wanted to swap siblings so he could have a brother instead of a sister." Doris explained another embarrassing moment out of Steve's childhood.

"That's so mean." Mary said to Steve as she tried hard to look offended.  
"You know that I love you, Mare." Steve said laughing at his sister's expression.

"At least I didn't cuff my sibling to the monkey cage." Steve added as he looked over to his partner with a smirk on his face.  
"You did what?" Mary asked in disbelief.

Then Danny explained the story about cuffing his little brother to the monkey cage with plastic toy cuffs each time when his family went to the zoo.

A while later…

"Where did the time go? Malia will be home in an hour." Chin stated as he checked his watch.  
"Don't tell me you have to go because of your wife." Danny said.  
"Well, someone needs to warm the bed up before she gets home." he replied.  
"Ahhh, that's the reason." Danny said with a knowing grin on his face.

After Chin and Kamekona had left Catherine, Danny, Kono and Steve cleaned the kitchen while Mary and Doris stayed on the beach. They still had so much to catch up. Mary told her everything that had happened in the past years. She didn't tell her about the time in her life when she almost made the wrong turn in her life.

"I can't believe what you went through because of me. But I thought it was the only thing I could do to protect my family." her mother replied regretfully.

"I know, Mom, and I missed you everyday but the good thing is now you are here…" Mary replied looking at her mother.

"I already told this your brother, but there wasn't a single day when I hadn't thought about you." Doris noticed that her daughter had tears in her eyes, so she reached over and took her hand. "And I'll never leave you again." She added, I promise you that.

"Never?" Mary asked as if she couldn't believe her. But in her mind she was wondering, what if another person from her past would come and try to kill her.

"Never." Doris confirmed her.

There was silence between them for a short time before Doris asked the question that bothered her weeks. "So about that Intelligence girl Catherine what's going on between her and your brother?"

"Why are you asking?" Mary replied.

"Well, the day Steve brought me home WoFat escaped from prison. I was put in to a safe house and out of all the people he knows he called her to look after me. And haven't you noticed the tension between the two of them. The way she looks at him and he looks at her." Doris replied.

Mary thought about it for a second. She debated with herself if she should tell her about her first encounter with Catherine half naked and what she had heard that night.

"You better ask them." Mary replied.

* * *

_**As always I'm asking for a little review! **_


	3. BooBoo & Dumbo

**_Thank you for all the nice reviews!  
_**

**_Thanks to Dorian for being my awesome beta reader!_**

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen the three were busy cleaning up. There were only three still there, because Kono left them when she got a call from Adam, that he had arrived earlier then thought from his business trip.  
"So you gave me that ridicules nickname because you are scared of me?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

"Scared of you?" Steve asked as he tried not to laugh at his partner's question. "But to answer your question, No, I'm not scared of you."

"Then why did you give me that stupid nickname?" Danny asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because of your speech about Vegas, okay?"

"You are wrong, my friend; you are wrong." Danny replied and Steve knew that once again he had pushed all his buttons right and he would be up in his face soon. "I haven't said anything about bears in Vegas."

"So you are telling me that there aren't any bears in circus shows? Just let it go, Boo Boo." Steve replied amused about his partner's behavior.

"I will not let it go." Catherine was watching the whole scene from the sink and decided to get between those two before someone would get seriously hurt. "I'll tell you Mister I'm-not-afraid-of-bad-guys-but-of-clowns! This was…" Danny started again but got cut off by Catherine.

"Guys, as much as I love seeing you two arguing. I would like to be done with cleaning up before dawn." Cath interrupted.

"It's not my fault." Steve defended himself.

"Just save it, okay Dumbo?" She said to Steve.

"Dumbo? Catherine!" Steve exclaimed as he looked over at Danny who was already sitting on a chair laughing. Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to Catherine who had already turned her attention back to the dirty dishes.

It was quiet for a short time but then Danny chooses to start another topic.  
"So, Malia and Chin are going for it?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you have a problem with that. Before you even start it is not my fault." Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine with it. But when Chin becomes a father you are the only member with no children."  
"What are you talking about?" Steve rolled his eyes. "What about Kono?"

"Kono is a woman and she's still young. But you my friend, you're getting old. And I think your girlfriend won't want a dad who could be the child's grandfather. Right, Catherine?"

Catherine stopped and turned to face Steve. "What the hell?" She mimicked with her lips.

"I already told you she is not my girlfriend!"

"I know, I know it's a SEAL thing." This time Danny rolled his eyes when Steve gave him the McGarrett death stare. "I'm just saying." Danny threw his hands up in self-defense.

A few minutes later the kitchen was completely clean. Danny said goodbye to Catherine, Doris and Mary before Steve walked him to the door and then he left. The moment Catherine heard the door fall into the lock she turned off the lights in the kitchen and was about to walk over to her bag but got stopped by Steve.

"Don't tell me you want to leave as well." Steve asked as he stood in her way his arms crossed.

"It's late." Catherine replied with her hands on her hips. _And I'm not your girlfriend,_she added on her mind.

There was silence for a second and they both just looked at each other. "Is Doris still outside?" Catherine asked and Steve only nodded before he closed the small gap between them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"So I'm not your girlfriend?" Catherine asked as she pulled her head back but she doesn't let go of him. With a smirk on his lips Steve looked over her shoulder to see if the air was still clear. Doris was still with Mary so he leaned in for another, more heated kiss. They parted again when they both felt the need for air. "Teenagers?" Catherine giggled while she tried to catch her breath again and looked over her shoulder again.

Catherine's hands were still wrapped around his neck softly caressing his skin with her thumbs. Both of them were so lost into each other's eyes that they didn't notice that someone had walked in and stood a few feet away from them. Their lips got closer again and when they were only a breath away from each other someone cleared her throat which made them both jump. They turned their heads and saw Doris standing in front of them they immediately let go of each other.

"If you don't mind I want to refill my glass." Doris said with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Uhm, sure." Catherine said as her cheeks turned red they both felt like they were caught doing something in appropriated as they stepped aside and let Steve's mom pass them. When she was in the kitchen and out of earshot they made eye contact again and Catherine noticed that her SEAL's face was also red.

"I think I should leave now." She said as she picked up her purse.

"Yeah, look Cath…" Steve said as he followed her over to the door. "Thank you for your help in the kitchen." He added as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. It was the only way he could think of to prevent him from reaching out for her, and getting caught by his mother again. But he wasn't alone with that feeling because Catherine held onto her purse with both hands.

"I guess it's good night then." Catherine added, with a sad and unfulfilled feeling in her heart.

"Good night and drive carefully." Steve replied as he reached for the door handle but his in his heart he wanted to reach for Catherine and pull her into his arms and capture her face with a sensual kiss….the kind where all his feelings could be felt.

"You are leaving all ready, Catherine?" Doris asked when she saw her son and his 'Good Friend' at the door.

"Yeah, it's late and uhm…." _I'm not your son's girlfriend I just found out,_she thought in her head) Catherine replied but then realized that there wasn't an excuse for her since she was still on leave and Doris knew it.

"Right, it's late." Steve supported her after he looked at his watch. Doris took a sip from her wine, a smile on her lips when her eyes wandered from Catherine to Steve and back to Catherine again.

"Catherine, why don't you stay for the night?" Doris finally said after an awkward silence.

TBC

* * *

_**As always I'm asking for a little review! **_


	4. Girlfriend or not?

_**Thank you soooo much for your follows & reviews. They inspired me again, so this story will be a lot longer then I thought.**_

_**Dorian, thank you so much for taking your time and being an awesome beta reader!**_

* * *

Catherine was speechless; she didn't know what to say. If Doris had asked her earlier she would probably had agreed to stay for the night, but since Steve hadn't referred to her as his "girlfriend" she had no idea what to do.

"Don't you think you had a bit too much of that red wine to drive?" Doris asked when Catherine hadn't answered her question. _Okay, I had a couple more glasses then usual but staying here? After what your son said and did _Catherine thought.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Steve said as he scratched the back of his head. "You have the guest room, Mary the couch." He explained and Catherine couldn't believe her ears. Again Steve is playing the she's not my girlfriend card.

_The last time your sister was here, you had obviously no problem with me in your bed,_Catherine thought about saying it out loud but decided against it since Doris was still with them. She would save it for later or the next time she would be alone with him and then he could pray for mercy.

"Thank you for the offer, Doris. But Steve is right I should go home." Catherine said as polite as she could.  
"Are you sure? I mean you and Steve…"  
"There is nothing, Mom." Steve cuts her off before she could finish. _Why the hell does suddenly everyone care about his love live or his relationship status with Catherine?_He wondered to himself.

"Fine." Doris shrugged as she looked from her son to Catherine. She couldn't point out what it was, but she could feel that something had changed between those two in the past hour. "But Catherine, if you really want to go home call a cab." She said as she looked at Catherine.

"I do." Catherine nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. After she had found the number she walked out of earshot and then made her call. A minute later she was back and surprised that Doris was gone and Steve sat on the couch. "5 minutes." Catherine informed him and then there was silence. She sat down in the armchair not even spending a minute thinking about sitting down next to him. All she wanted now was space between them. Steve got up and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. When he came back he offered her the second bottle but Catherine just shook her head. Then he sat down on the couch again.

"Cath, what I said…" Steve broke the silence after he took a sip from the bottle, but Catherine stopped him.  
"Don't, Steve. I'm tired and, by the way you made your point perfectly clear twice today." She replied in a curt and hurt voice.

"Okay." Steve leaned back again and took a deep breath. He felt like someone had just hit him straight in the face. "So are we talking about this or do you just want to leave?" he managed to ask. _God, he got nervous,_Catherine thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I know that you have to think about what you want and what you feel." _It is obviously to me that we are not on the same page, Steven._Catherine thought to herself as she grabbed her purse and got up after she saw that someone had driven up the gateway. Steve quickly placed his bottle on the table, got up and tried to reach out for her but Catherine was already at the door. "Tell your Mom and sister I said goodbye, please." Catherine said quickly as she opened the door. "Bye, Steve." She added as she walked out of the house as fast as she could.

"Bye…" Steve said as he stood in the door and watched leave. "Catherine." He whispered her name as she got into the cab and drove off. He stood there frozen in his place as he saw the cab disappear in the dark. _Great, you did a really good job with that, McGarrett,_he thought as he took one last deep breath before he headed back into the house.

After what just had happened Steve wasn't in the mood to join his mother and sister. He just wanted one last beer and then sleep. He grabbed a bottle and sat down on the couch and when he had finished it he went straight to bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Catherine's words still echoed in his head. _You have to think about what you want_he heard her voice over and over again. His thoughts raced back and forth as he thought about what he wanted. All this years he had known Catherine he never really thought about it. Since he was in the NAVY and Catherine with Naval Intelligence they had barely spent time together and now with her on this long leave something had changed. That was why he had never thought of her as a girlfriend and knew she was right and that he had to think about it.

At the same time 15 minutes away Catherine was in her bed sleepless. Her mind was busy with the events of the day.

_How could you be so stupid?_ She asked herself when she thought about what she thought they had. For her it was some kind of relationship, not a normal one, by something. Most of the time they spent together was when he needed a favor or he 'paid' her back for them. _But what's normal if you know Steve McGarrett?_She wondered.

She could feel the anger rise inside when she thought about what had just happened. The way he said that she is not his girlfriend only to kiss her minutes later like it was more than that, and after that he would deny it again. _For such an intelligence man he could be such an ass._She heard her mother say to her.

_Maybe it would be the best for both of them to end whatever they had_, she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

TBC

* * *

_**As always, give me a little review and you'll get the next chapter asap! ;)  
**_


	5. Time to think

_**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews I got today. It was a real inspiration and I just had to write again. Thanks to Dorian, I'm able to post it today! You beta read quick I write quick, Team work!  
**_

_**narwhayley It will take some time till he will make it up to her.  
**_

_** Kreuse Thank you for the compliment! So far I love the third season, but I would love it more if they would be more McRoll scenes.  
**_

* * *

After a restless night for Steve he got up for his usual morning sport, but today was different. Today it didn't felt like training for him, more like a distraction from his thoughts. Since the second he had opened his eyes his mind was only at one topic, Catherine. _Of course I'm attracted to her_, he thought but he couldn't tell if it was love or not. He needed more time to think.

At the same time Catherine was up already too. After she had cried herself to sleep she woke up in the morning with red puffy eyes. She was not in the mood to do anything beside picking her car up and then heading back home. But when she had her first cup of coffee on the balcony, her mind played back the events of last night.

_She's not my girlfriend_ she heard Steve's voice. _There's nothing between us_, thinking about that sentence made her angry again. She was angry with Steve but mostly angry with herself for believing that it was love. _How could you be so damn stupid to believe that, Catherine Rollins?_She asked herself as she thought about the time when they first met and how everything had started.

Back then when he was still with the SEALs, they had a more like a 'friends with benefits' thing going on. But then when he moved to Hawaii and start leading the governor's task force, things changed. Before that they barely had seen each other and then Catherine spent almost every leave with him. That was when she fell in love with him and thought of him more as a boyfriend and not as 'good' friend. She thought that the feeling was mutual.

Catherine took a sip from her coffee while she watched the sunrise from her balcony. _How many times have I seen that while I was at Steve's? _She wondered to herself with a sad smile on her face. Actually she had never seen a sunrise from Steve's balcony or beach because most likely they were exhausted in Steve's bed from the last night's action. Another sad smile hushed over her face as she thought about his way to pay her back for the favor she did for him.

_At least he always paid me back…_in a way that brought such pleasure and smiles to her.

_Although having you on land would have its benefits_, she heard him telling her on the phone once. I can see those benefits now, Catherine thought to herself._ I babysat his mother and found out some information for him that was the benefit for him_. Before Catherine could go deeper into her thoughts about Steve, she got up and went back inside her place. She needed a distraction to kill the time until she could pick up her car. She started to clean her apartment. The next time she looked at her watch was when she was done it was 8.00; Catherine let out a frustrated sigh as she realized that she still had an hour to kill. She knew that usually Steve would head to the HQ around 8:15, but to be on the safe side she wanted to wait 'til 9.00.

Meanwhile Steve was back in the still quite house. His mother and sister were still asleep so he did his best to keep it that way. After he took a shower, he got dressed and was about to leave when he saw that the couch was empty and there were noises in the kitchen. He had already reached the front door when Mary called for him. "Steve, where are you going? It's not even 7:30." She asked walking out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

"I got some paperwork at the office." Steve said praying that Mary would let him leave. He wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened last night.

"Oh come on, Steve, you can't start the day without a good cup of coffee." She said forcing the cup in to his hand.  
"Look, Mary, it's really important stuff… the paperwork I mean." Steve replied trying to give her the cup back.  
"Can't it wait for your little sister?" Mary asked giving him one of her sweetest smiles.  
"Okay." Steve replied taking a deep breath.  
"Great, let's head out then." she replied as the McGarrett siblings headed out on to the lanai.

"So what happened yesterday?" Mary asked as soon as they sat down at the table.

"Did you forget? You were there too." Steve replied annoyed because he already knew where this would go.

"Don't try to be funny. You know what I mean." Steve shook his head. "Catherine? Remember that beautiful girl, long brown hair, brown eyes, great body…. Should I go on?"

Steve rolled his eyes at Mary's description. "What should have happened?" he asked back as he doesn't want to talk about what happened last night.  
"She's not here. At least I haven't seen her walking around in your shirt with no pants." Mary giggles as she remembers her first meeting with her brother's "girlfriend".

"She didn't stay, okay?" Steve replied a little bit too harsh.

"You guys, had a fight?"

"It wasn't a fight more like a disagreement on our relationship status. But look Mary, I got to go." Steve said after he looked at his watch. _I don't want to go through this with my sister,_he thought to himself as he finished his coffee and he got up. "Thanks for the coffee." Steve mumbles as he leaves his sister.

Quickly he left the house and when he was finally in his truck and on the street he let out a deep sigh. He felt relieved that for the rest of the day no one would ask any questions about what happened, since Danny, Chin and Kono had left earlier. At least that was what he thought…

TBC

* * *

**Leave a little review and I try to post asap again! And enjoy tonight's episode!  
**


	6. Girl Talk

_**First of all thank you so much all the reviews and follows! I appreciate them and they t****o write even more.**_

_** N20 I'm looking forward to your reviews ;)**_

_** Smooth Doggie Keep reading and you'll if Steve can fix it. ;) I always try to write around 1000-1300 words everything over that is just too long.  
**_

* * *

When it was finally 9:00 am Catherine called a cab to pick up her car. As the cab pulled to Steve's house, Catherine felt relieved that Steve's truck wasn't in the driveway. After she had paid the driver she got out of the taxi and walked up to her car. She thought it was safe since Steve wasn't there anymore and none of his family members were in sight. While she was busy looking for her keys in her purse Catherine didn't noticed that someone was leaving the house.

"Hey Catherine." She heard Steve's sister yelling and Catherine turned around.

"Mary… hey." Catherine greeted her. _Why can't I just pick up my damn car?_ Catherine asked herself as she already knew what was about to come now.  
"So you didn't stay last night?" Mary asks going straight to the point.  
"No, I uhm…" _I can't tell you why! _"I thought since you and you're mom were here it would be… too crowded." Catherine explained as she hoped that Mary would leave it there. _Like we both don't know I would be sleeping with Steve anyway._

"Really?" Mary asked suspicious. "Because my brother mentioned something about a disagreement you guys had."  
_Ah, a disagreement was it?_ Catherine thought to herself as she thought about telling the truth. "You want to know the truth?" Catherine asked when she had made her decision.  
"Yeah, but if it takes longer than a few minutes, we should probably sit down." Mary replied as she was still feeling the effects of last night's drinks.  
"Sure." Catherine replied and then they went on the lanai and sat down.

"So what happened yesterday?"

"The short version is your brother and I have completely different views of our relationship status."  
"I thought you two were together?" Mary asked.  
"That was what I was thinking too….well until last night." Catherine shrugged with a sad face.

"And how did you know that my brother has a different view of obvious things?"  
"First he told Danny that I am NOT his girlfriend and then he told your mother that there is NOTHING between us. Nothing!" Catherine replied shaking her head frustrated.  
"Really?" Mary said looking puzzled and sad at the same time. _She really like Catherine and thought her brother liked her A LOT…maybe even loved her. Sometimes her brother can be such a jerk._

"Yeah, and by the way, between those two moments, he kissed me like he a lovesick schoolboy." Catherine told Mary who had to giggle at the "lovesick schoolboy" description of her brother.

Catherine would have laughed too if it wasn't so sad for her. "Don't laugh it was like that for me. The one thing I know for sure about your brother, is how Steve's kisses. From the peck to the ones he gave me last night. And the ones he gave me last night told me I wasn't NOTHING, and if I wasn't his girlfriend, then I must be something with benefits."  
"Sorry, but I just can't imagine my brother the Ninja slash Super SEAL as a lovesick schoolboy." Mary replied when she was done giggling.  
"Well I guess that's a side of him only I know." _At least she hopes she is the only one who currently knows Steve that way._  
"That's why he wasn't in the mood to talk before he left for work this morning. But you guys should talk about i

t. You know that Steve isn't the normal type of guy when it comes to relationships. He has his problems with trusting people. Plus he's lost so many people in his life, that I think he puts up road blocks to protect himself. But I also think it's a test….are you up for the challenge?"  
"I know but that's the next thing. I know he trusts me because he wouldn't have asked me to look after your mother when he brought her back to Oahu. What do you mean about a test?" Catherine replied taking a deep breath.

"Have you talked about each other's feelings? I think he's testing you to see if you will stick around, or take the easy way out and run."  
_Wow, this is getting a little too deep_, Catherine thought before she answered. "We never talked about us." _Between his 'paybacks' there was barely time to even talk about anything,_ Catherine added silently.  
"Then go and talk to him, Cath. He's in the office doing paperwork. I bet he would be happy to get a little distraction there. _If I know Steve, he's probably pretty distracted right now by the mood he was in when he left. _Tell him how hurt you were when he said that stuff last night, and that you know that he's scared, but he doesn't have to be." Mary said. "I tell you this, but promise me to never ever tell this my brother, because he will kill me if I would take his tough side down." Mary said getting serious again.

"Okay." Catherine nodded curious about what Steve's sister was going to tell her now.

"Every time when you are around him, he seems like another person to me."

"Like what?" Catherine asked puzzled but happy to hear someone else noticed the same thing Danny had told her once.  
"I don't know; but he seems to be calmer and happier than he is when you are not around." Mary explained. "You have a very good influence on him. So I don't think that he's not in love with you. He's just scared to show it or admit it to himself and you." Mary said as she looked over to Catherine.

"I need time to think about it." She managed to say and then she stood up ready to leave. This was a lot to process for her coming from his sister.  
"But talk to him and don't tell him what I just told you." Mary said following Catherine who was already on the way to her car.

"I need to think about it before I'll talk to him. _What the hell am I going to even say to him?_But thanks for talking with me about it, Mary." Catherine turned around when she reached her car.

"Anytime, but let me know when you've talked to him." Mary said with a wave goodbye.  
Catherine nodded before she said goodbye and then she left. On the way back to her apartment Catherine's mind started to process everything that Mary had just told her. _Maybe Mary is right.  
_  
Later that day Steve was still in his office with the paperwork in front of him, trying to concentrate. But today it seemed impossible for him to think clearly. Every now and then he caught himself reaching for his cell phone to check if Catherine had called, but she hadn't. He thought about calling her, but then what would he tell her? _That he had couldn't tell what he was feeling for her? That he is afraid of how deep his feelings for her are? That she's the only person who truly knows him through and through?_

_Somehow we just never quite make it to dinner_ Steve had to smile as his mind was replaying one of those many moments with Catherine on the beach behind his house. Yes, they never made it to dinner; not even when he had promised her the steaks. One moment they were almost done and the next thing he remembered was the smell of burned meat and him enjoying her naked body under him. _I've never even taken her on a real date with candles, Italian food and flowers_. Steve thought before his mind went back to Catherine. He was lost in his thoughts as he stared out the window of his office. The only thing that got him back to reality was when he heard his office door.

TBC

* * *

_**Hmmm? Who will visit the lovesick schoolboy? It's ... no, I can't tell! *evilgrin* **_  
_**Leave a review and you'll find it out soon. ;)**_


	7. Are you blind?

_**Update! Update! Update! Thanks again for all the reviews you have no idea how inspiring they are.**_

_** loveRnB Mary is not the only one who sees it.  
**_

_** N20 Your welcome & thanks again for your review!  
**_

_** jodiesto Patience! haha  
**_

_**And Dorian the best beta reader in the world!  
**_

* * *

"I take it, that I'm not the person you are expecting?" Danny asked as he walked in to Steve's office and saw a hint of disappointment on Steve's face. He had been watching Steve every now and then from his office for hours and each time he looked over, Steve wasn't doing his paperwork, which was very unlike him. Normally Steve would be all over it to get it done as soon as possible, because if Danny knows one thing about his partner for sure, it's that Steve hates paperwork.  
"No, you're not." Steve spilled the truth. "So what do you want, Danny? I'm busy." He asked as he grabbed his pen to sign a paper he hadn't read before.  
"Yeah, I can tell that you are busy." Danny replied sarcastically. "Busy doing nothing." he added.  
"Well I am." Steve looked up at him.  
"You are, but it's not the paperwork that's on your desk. So I'm wondering what's on my partner's mind that keeps him from doing his work?" Danny asked and then sat down on the opposite of Steve's desk.  
"Wait let me guess!" Danny said before Steve could even answer that he was fine and there was nothing on his mind, at least nothing that would be his business anyway.  
"You run out of cargo pants?" Steve rolled his eyes. "But seriously, what's going on with you?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Steve replied. "And if you don't mind. I would like to get this done." He replied as he motioned to the stack of papers next to him. "Just let it go, Danny!"  
"Okay, okay." Danny shrugged as he got up again he walked to the door of Steve's office. Then he turned around again. "Longboards tonight at 8?" He asked his partner.  
"Okay." Steve replied as he already knew that he wouldn't get out of this. Sooner or later he had to tell Danny what happened last night after he left. At least he would have a couple of hours to think about it before talking to someone.

For the rest of the day Steve tried his best to focus on his work in front of him instead of spending every single thought on Catherine. The next time he checked his watch it was already evening. He still had two hours 'til he would go out with Danny so he decided to stay for another 30 minutes before he would head home take a shower and leave again. The sooner he would be out of his house again the better. He knew that his sister would ask him about last night, again.

45 minutes later Steve pulled up the driveway and noticed that Catherine's car was gone_. She must have been there maybe she left a note._ The he noticed that his mom's car was not in the driveway. He was hoping that Mary had left with her, Steve thought as he got out of his truck. As he opened the front door it seemed like his thoughts were right. No sign of Mary. Steve wasted no time and headed upstairs to the bathroom. After his long needed shower Steve got dressed and ready to leave again. He headed back downstairs and reached for the handle of the front door, not noticing that his sister was sitting on the couch.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Mary asked, sounding like a mother who just caught her teenager leaving the house without permission.  
_Damn!_ Steve thought as he stood there frozen for a second before he let go of the door handle and turned around to face his sister.  
"Out with Danny." Steve replied his voice sharp as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not sure if you have noticed but I'm an adult so can go anywhere ever I want."  
"I can see that." Mary commented as she thought about his situation with Catherine. _Very mature how you handle that._ "Catherine was here."  
_As if I haven't noticed that her car was gone,_ Steve thought. "You have to talk to her." Mary stated as she looked at her brother.  
"And you are saying this, because?" Steve asked annoyed.  
Mary rolled her eyes _Catherine was right; he can be such a jerk sometimes_. "Really, Steve? Are you that blind?" Mary asked not giving him a change to say something. "Seriously, Steven! Don't you realize how much she loves you and that you hurt her last night?"

Once again Steve felt like someone had hit him straight into the face. "Why do you think she would be so devastated after you used the 'She's not my girlfriend' quote twice?"  
Again Steve didn't know what to say. "If I would be you, I would go and talk to her before she runs off with some other guy."  
_Another guy?_ Steve asked himself shocked. The thought of Catherine and another guy made him sick to his stomach and in his heart.  
Mary could see on his face that her last sentence had hit him right in his heart. "I know that it's not my business, Steve, but what you are doing? All I'm saying is talk to her and stop being a jerk to a great woman who is in love with you and has been for years. You may think I don't know what's going on with you, but I do. I also know a lot about her feelings so think carefully before you make your decision. Either go out with your partner or go and talk to her." Mary said as she reached for her magazine that was on the coffee table.  
Steve stood there for another minute processing what Mary had just said. Then he shook his head and left. He needed to talk to someone who could actually give him the man's perspective and offer advice about how to solve this mess he got himself into.

Later that night Steve and Danny were sitting in a bar. They had a couple of beers and then Danny dropped the question. "So what is going on with you? The whole day you seemed distracted."  
Steve took a deep breath. "It's Catherine."  
"You mean the woman who is NOT your girlfriend?" Danny said with concern on his face.  
"That's the problem." Steve replied and then he told his partner the whole story about the events of last night after Danny left.

"So you really kissed her and then told your mother that there is nothing between you and her and Catherine was standing next to you?" Danny asked at the end and Steve nodded. "No wonder she's angry." Danny replied. As he was about to rant again to Steve about how stupid he was being to just let her go like that, when he got distracted. His eyes wandered over to the bar. "Oh oh."  
"What oh oh?" Steve asked puzzled.  
"See there at the bar?" Danny motioned his head over to the bar and Steve turned around.

* * *

I think you already know who is at the bar. _**Leave a review and I'll update this weekend again!**_


	8. Try

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! They make me so happy each time I read them. I'm soooo sorry for the late update, but my beta reader Dorian wasn't feeling well. **_

_** N20 See for yourself your feeling is right! ;)**_

_** Grand Master Darkstorm What can I say, I just love cliffhangers. ;)**_

_** loveRnB I guess you will be right**_

* * *

Catherine! Steve thought as he looked at her. She was sitting at the bar wearing a short red dress, _her favorite he remembered, and his as well_, her dark brown hair down _just like I loved it, he said to himself_, as she ordered another drink.

Earlier that day….

Right after Catherine had picked up her car she made a quick stop to buy ice cream and rented some movies. Then she headed home and for the rest of the day she was on her couch watching movies and eating ice cream, _what else do girls do who are heart broken by the man that's not her boyfriend, but has her heart_, trying to forget about Steve. _Ice cream and movies, real mature Catherine, what's next, put on all their songs and dance to them and cry yourself to sleep?. _It was all ready late when she got up from her couch again and she wanted to go to bed. In her bedroom she stopped in front of her mirror and looked at herself for a minute.

_I'm not his girlfriend,_ she thought to herself again and then it hit her_. If Steve doesn't appreciate what he has with me, maybe someone else would? _

30 minutes later Catherine was ready to go out. She was dressed in her favorite dress, hair curled and down around her shoulders, and ready to forget Steve and the pain he caused. She left her apartment on base and walked to the nearest bar. She had completely forgotten that it was one of Steve's favorite hang outs after work and she was shocked to see him and Danny sitting at a table as she walked in. But she didn't care if he were to see her. The only thing she wanted was to forget about what Steve said to her last night, at least for tonight.

After he had mustered the courage to turn around and see her, he turned back to Danny grabbed his beer and took a big gulp.

"I know this not my business, but when has that ever stopped me, so why don't you go and talk to her." Danny looked at his worried and sad friend.

"Later." Steve said taking another sip from his beer and Danny shook his head. _I don't get it, he thought. How can a man that is not scared of anything in the world be so damn scared to admit his feelings?_ "Look, Steve, I don't get it. She is sitting just a few feet away from us and you don't have the guts to walk over and talk to her?! What's your problem?" Danny asked in disbelieve.

"The problem, what should I say? Should I go over and say, hey Catherine, I changed my mind you are my girlfriend and I am an a$$."

"For example, yes, that would be a good place to start." Danny replied and then there was silence.

"Do you think she has seen us?" Steve asked not daring to turn around again.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know if she has seen us or not." Danny raised his voice. "But seriously, are we back in high school? What is the next thing you'll do? Write little notes and send me over to give it to her? Really, Steven, I just don't get it."

"Would you please lower your voice, Danny?" Steve asked slightly embarrassed as he noticed that other guests were looking at them all ready.

"No, I will not lower my voice, not until you'll finally go over to her and tell the woman that you love her and beg her to forgive your STUPIDITY!." Danny replied getting louder and more angry. It was then when Catherine turned around and looked at them. "Now, she's looking." Danny said with his voice lower as he waved Catherine, but she didn't return the wave. She was just looking at them with a sad and miserably hurt look on her face.

_Great, Daniel_. Steve thought as he turned around. Their eyes met for a split second before Catherine turned her focus back to her drink. But that second was enough for Steve to see in her eyes how much he had hurt her last night with the things he had said. That look, the one she had given him made it even harder for him, to get up and talk to her. _You coward Steve_, he said to himself.

A couple of minutes later Danny was still observing Catherine, since Steve was sitting with his back towards her. "Looks like she's going to the bathroom." Danny commented as Catherine got up from her barstool and walked over to the hallway where the bathrooms are. That was the moment when Steve pulled out all his courage together. He got up and followed her.

The hall with the bathrooms was empty as Steve leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the Ladies bathroom. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves down as he waited for Catherine to come out again. It seemed like time stood still as he waited for her and then the door opened and Catherine appeared, shocked when she saw Steve standing in front of her.

"Cath…" Steve started but stopped again when she lifted her hand up.

"Don't Steve." she said as she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." he said, his voice showing her the emotion that he was feeling.

"Talk about what?" Catherine asked getting angrier now as she looked him straight in the eyes. The look she gave him made him forget what he was about to say.

"About what, Steven?" Catherine asked again making him wince by using his full name. "Maybe how you used me all these years for your damn case information or how you used my feelings for you to your advantage and sexual needs? Now let me go." She yelled at him as she got out of his grip. "Remember I'm not your girlfriend." She added as she walked back to the bar leaving Steve standing there in shock. When his shock settled again he turned around and punched the wall behind him in anger, leaving a bid hole and no feeling in his hand. He cursed himself for being so damn stupid and letting her go. _Physically and forev_er, he wondered

Meanwhile Danny had his eyes on the door that led to the bathrooms. He had hoped that Steve would finally tell Catherine what his feelings for her really were and what they meant on his end. After about a minute Catherine walked through the door looking angrier than before. She walked back to the bar and ordered another drink before she sat back on her stool again. Seconds later, Steve came back. He sat down and finished his bottle before he let out a deep breath.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Danny asked as he looked at Steve. Steve just shook his head.

"No, I screwed up again, big time." He replied as he turned his head to look at Catherine.

"Should I talk to her?" Danny asked carefully after some time had passed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Steve replied sadly.

**TBC**

* * *

_** What do you think will Danny talk to Catherine or will Catherine do something stupid?**_

_**Leave a review and the next chapter will be up asap**_


	9. The easy way out?

**Like I promised here is the next chapter! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews & follows! You have no idea what they do to me! Sometimes I just want to write non stop after reading them. All I say is, jealous Steve it is...**

**Dorian, I love the way you beta this story all your little & big adds makes it what it is. Thank you sooo much for that!**

** Kreuse that was one of my options, but hmm, check for yourself what will happen next**

** Cathyfromohio It will take some time till we get there.**

**__****Warning: VIOLENCE! In this Chapter Steve will be violent! So if you don't like don't continue reading. Jealousy & alcohol isn't a good combination!**

* * *

For the next few minutes Danny was looking back and forth between Catherine and Steve. Danny could tell that whatever had happened out there made her even angrier and Steve more miserable he thought to himself. Steve was once again lost in his own thoughts as the feeling in his right hand slowly came back.

"What happened out there?" Danny asked because he couldn't take Steve's silence anymore.

"I tried to talk to her, but she cut me off…" Steve stated

"And?" Danny asked.

"There's not an and." Steve replied annoyed.

"I can see that there was an And, don't tell me you hit someone." Danny replied pointing at Steve's red and swelling right hand.

"I didn't hit someone. It was just the wall and that was after she left me standing there and after she told me off royally and that I was just using her all these years for military/informational favors and sex."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Steven, couldn't you just tell her that you love her and really, really kiss her like you did last night or something?"

"And risking that she would slap me in the face?" Steve asked after he had finished his bottle. "No?" _I may be stupid and a chicken but I don't want to make myself into stupid dumb ass in front of the whole stupid bar._

"Wrong answer." Danny replied shaking his head. "You know what? I'm so sick of your act here and if you like it or not I'll talk to her and pull your stupid head out of that god damn misery." _You are the biggest chicken Steven I know when it comes to the only woman you have ever loved. If I think of what I've said and done for Rachel, you look like such a chump to me._ Danny said and then tried to get up but Steve grabbed him.

"No." Steve said firmly giving him his infamous Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett death stare.

Danny looked at him for a second, before he sat back down again. "Fine, but don't start complaining that you messed it up with her, for good and you didn't get a chance to fix it." _Because she's going to meet her Mr. Right tonight…and he's not afraid to admit as well as show his feelings._ Danny thought to himself.

Catherine was still at the bar ordering one drink after another. The first one when she came back from her encounter with Steve she thought about heading home, but then she dismissed it and ordered herself a second one. When she had emptied her third glass she could already feel the effects of the alcohol and begun to relax.

"A Longboard for me and another one for the lady." She heard someone say next to her as she was about to order fifth drink. "Add it to my tab." He added when Catherine turned to look at him.

_Handsome,_ she thought after she had a good look at him from head to toe. "Thanks, but I can pay myself." she said with a smile.

"And I can't let the opportunity pass to buy a pretty girl like you a drink." He replied and Catherine looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds.

_He's not that bad_, she thought to herself before she looked over her shoulder to check if Steve was still there. _Payback time for Steve_, she thought after she saw him still sitting at the table with Danny.

"I'm Michael by the way." The tall, brown haired man offered her his hand.

"Catherine." She replied shaking his strong and firm hand.

"So why is a beautiful woman like you alone in bar like this one? Date gone wrong?" he asked while the bartender served their drinks.

Meanwhile Danny tried his best to cheer his friend up again. But no matter what story he told him Steve's expression remained a mixture of sad and angry as he played with the bottle in front of him.

"Oh, oh, you will not like this." Danny said to a miserable looking Steve.

"I will not like what?" Steve asked suddenly as he heard Danny's concerned voice.

"That." Danny said motioning his head over to the bar.

Steve had to struggle with himself before he somehow managed to turn his head towards the bar to see Catherine with another men. Quickly Steve turned his head back to Danny, with the look of an angry cartoon character with smoke coming out of his ears.

."I told you, you will not like this." Danny said as he noticed Steve's expression turn even darker. "But like I said before, don't complain to me, Steven."

"They are just talking." Steve pointed out as he tried his best to stay calm. _Who was he trying to convince, Danny or himself? I can't let Danny see my fuming anger or Catherine see my building stone cold anger and possessive boyfriend jealousy._

_Maybe Cath knows him from the base,_ Steve told himself as he turned his focus back to the scene behind his back.

"I heard that." Steve said through his clenched teeth. They know each other from the base. He told himself again to stay calm as he became a little jealous when he heard Catherine's unmistakably beautiful giggle again. Steve took a deep breath and kept on telling himself over and over again that they know each other from the base. _Keep it together McGarrett._

"His left hand is on her right thigh now and they are staring into each other's eyes." Danny commented again. He could tell that it was getting harder for Steve to stay calm. _Looks like Catherine is playing this scene out perfectly…I just hope for Steve and Team Five-0's sake that's what she is doing because if this is for real, I expect to to go all Navy Seal on that guys ass._

"Look you are drunk and you can't think clearly, maybe we should just go home and you…:" Danny was about to continue when Steve stood up and grabbed the empty bottles.

"Do you want another one?" he asked and Danny knew that he was up to do no good.

_I better be ready to do some damage control if he DOES go all Navy Seal on this guys ass. Like there's a chance he WON'T? He is so in love with her and he will not let her get away. He just needs to figure this out, sooner than later I hope. Because I know it and he knows that without Catherine, he won't last a week before he calls her or flies some Navy helio to her ship to talk to her_. "We are going, Steven." Danny said firmly but it was too late Steve was already on his way to the bar.

"Steve!" he yelled after him as he watched his drunken friend walk off.

When Steve reached the bar he positioned himself next to Catherine.

"Another round for you and your friend?" The bartender asked and Steve nodded while his eyes were fixed on the guy next Catherine. He could feel that his hand was still sore from its encounter with the wall in the hallway, as he clenched it into a fist. In his mind he was already going crazy as he heard them laugh again. Then he saw the other man's hand on Catherine's thigh and his jealousy drove him over the edge. He pushed himself away from the bar and walked the two steps over to stand between them.

"Having fun?" he asked looking at Catherine and then over to the man next to her.

"Why don't you take your dirty little fingers off of MY GIRLFRIEND?" Steve said clearly pissed off to Catherine's new friend.

"Steve!" Catherine almost yelled at him.

"Is that the douche bag?" Michael asked Catherine ignoring Steve.

"Who are you calling a douche bag? Huh?" Steve clenched his teeth as he pointed at him. "I will tell you this only one more time; take your dirty little fingers off of her, she's mine!" Steve said in a calm but aggressive tone.

"Or what?" Michael challenged him not moving his hand away from Catherine.

No, no, no! This is not happening, Catherine said to herself as she already knew where this would end. "Steve, calm down. It's over between us." Catherine tried to calm him down by placing her hand on his chest. She felt his heartbeat was sky high and that she couldn't calm him down. "Steve, please." She begged him, but he couldn't hear her.

"Didn't you hear her, buddy, its over?" Michael said again and the next thing he knew Steve was pushing his hand away from Catherine's thigh.

"I told you, last warning. Now get the hell out of here!" Steve yelled.

Now Michael couldn't let it go any longer and it happened, what had to happen. Michael punched Steve into his chin causing Steve to fall backwards due to his already intoxicated body. When he got up again Steve went for him to beat the shit out of him. Luckily for Michael Steve just managed to hit him once in the face before Danny stepped in and pulled Steve back.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Danny yelled at his partner as he was holding tight onto him since Steve was still struggling to break free and go after Michael some more and with his full on Navy SEAL fury.

* * *

_**Hmm, how will Catherine react? **_

_**I know I'm the queen of cliffhangers, but I just love them. I hope you like the little fight scene. It was the first time ever that I wrote something like that. **_

_**I'm halfway through Chapter 10 now, so leave a review and it will be up asap! **_


	10. How could you!

_**The not so long waiting is over! Here is the new chapter! It's a long chapter and my beta came up with the idea of bringing the '50 Shades' books in. So I hope you like that. Thank you so much for taking your time to write a review again!**_

_**I just need to say one thing, you might need a Kleenex at the one point.**_

_** francis2 I'm already working on a deal with my muse for a happy ending**_

_** NYR88 She will focus on Steve calling her his girlfriend, but not in this night**_

_**And to my Fairy Godmother Dorian thanks for everything!**_

_**Warning: VIOLENCE! In this Chapter Steve will be violent! So if you don't like don't continue reading. Just want to let you know that after this one there will be no violent scene anymore! **_

* * *

Minutes had past now and Danny was still holding onto Steve to protect him from his own anger and stupidity. Catherine sat there in shock as she still couldn't believe what had just happened in front of her eyes. "Calm down, Steve!" Danny repeated over and over again as Steve was still struggling to break free and go after Michael some more.

"I'll call the police." Danny heard the bartender say.

"That's not necessary. We…I mean I'm five-0." Danny replied looking over to the bartender. "Would you just calm down, Steven?" he asked his friend again.

"You." He said into Michael's direction, who was still holding his face in pain. "Out, now!" He commanded him. "You better do to it as soon as possible, for your sake, not mine. So do yourself a favor and go now, while you still can walk under your own power." Steve knew that as soon as Danny would let go he would not hesitate to make Michael think twice about touching his woman. Michael did what he was told to do by Steve and walked past Catherine to the door. The second he had passed her she got up as well and went to follow him.

"Yeah, go, Catherine! Go after him and fuck him like you always did when I wasn't around!" Steve yelled after her and as soon as it had left his lips he was already regretting it. Wordless Catherine turned around, walked over to Steve and before he could even realize what had happened, she had slapped him in the face. "Cath…..wait…I mean don't go….. I'm….sorry, I am really, really sorry, please let me explain." Steve said his voice weak and a lot calmer then before but Catherine was already through the door.

"Have you completely lost your fucking mind, geez Steven, you don't have the brain God gave you!?" Danny yelled at Steve as he was still holding him. "Now calm the fuck down or I promise you I'll call HPD and arrest you myself!" _Why it is that Steve can't keep his big Neanderthal mouth shut when HE should, and talk to the love of his life when HE should have?_ Danny said to himself.

"I'm calm." Steve replied under his breath. _What have I done to Catherine? God where is my brain to mouth filter?_

"Okay, I'll let you go now, but promise me, that you will not go after him, okay? You don't want me to book you just because of your damn jealousy. Are we clear?"

Steve didn't agree at first but he still thought about going after that son of a b!tch who dared to touch his girlfriend! _What is wrong with me telling her that, why did I have to show how much she means to me by decking another man? Why am I such a dumbA$$ when it comes to telling her how I feel?_ Steve asked himself.

"Are we clear, Steven?" Danny asked again this time louder and more firm in his fatherly tone. Steve nodded. "We are clear."

He replied and to Danny's surprise Steve did in fact sound calmer. "Okay." Danny said walking with him over to their still free table. "You sit down and stay here, okay, stay, Steve, I mean it?"

"Okay." Steve agreed and then Danny let him go. Steve sat down and took a few deep breaths when he felt the sharp pain on his cheek. _I knew Cath had a good right are, she showed me that the last time we sparred, but man, can that girl SLAP,_ Steve told himself.

"I will go and try to find Catherine and you stay here for God's sake!" Steve just nodded while his was rubbing his cheek with his now completely swollen and throbbing right hand.

Danny quickly walked out of the bar to search for Catherine. She's an adult and he knew that she could protect herself, but after what had happened he wanted to make sure she was all right. He wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to her. On his way out he prayed that she hadn't left with the guy she had talked to.

A couple of minutes passed as he was looking for her and he was already getting frustrated when he heard a soft sob coming from a dark corner next to the bar.

"Cath?" he asked carefully as he got closer to where the sobbing is coming from. "Catherine, hey." He said with a comforting tone in his voice when he finally spotted her. She was sitting on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "Hey, come here." Danny said as he got down next to her to pull her into his arms. Catherine leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder as she was still crying softly.

"That son of a bitch." She cried out as Steve's words flew through her head.

"Ssshhh!" Danny tried to calm her down as he gently caressed her tear stained cheek.

"I never cheated on him! NEVER! He should know I would never betray him, EVER:" She cried out again which almost broke Danny's heart.

"Why can't he just say that I'm his girlfriend?" .

"I know, Catherine. He's such a jerk sometimes. Plus he's drunk, and kicking himself for how he acted last night and what he said to you. You do bring out the best in him, Cath, believe me. I can always tell when you're in town by the smile on his face for days. Even a week after you are gone he still walks with a spring in his step…it's kind of funny to watch." Danny said to Catherine. "You DO know he loves you more than he's ever loved anyone before, don't you? He's just scared of those feelings, and that harm will come to you because of who he is and what he does for Five-0. Cath, believe me, he is in as much, if not more, misery about last night. I have never seen him this much of a mess. He doesn't know how to tell you he loves you, and I think he's display of caveman behavior is the first step. You should have seen him at work today….he didn't do anything but stare into space." That brings a little smile to her face. Knowing Steve is miserable makes her know that he does care about her, Cath said to herself.

"He's a jerk a lot of the time, Danny." she said with a slight chuckle. "But when it's just us, he's the gentlest, loving, and caring man I've ever met." Catherine mumbled under her tears to Danny as he rubbed her back to calm her down and hope she would stop crying.

"Most of the time." Danny replied causing Catherine to giggle.

Another couple of minutes had passed until Catherine stopped crying.

"I want to go home." She said as she took another deep breath and she tried to get up. She was still shaking and failed on her first attempt, but on the second she was standing.

"I'm sorry, Danny, that he pulled you in to this." Catherine said when Danny got up as well.

"You have no reason to be sorry. It's still his fault. But uhm, Catherine, your apartment is only a couple minutes away so if you don't mind I would like to walk you home."

"I can handle myself." Catherine said then from the concern in Danny's voice and eyes, she could tell that he was worried that something would happen to her. Danny gave her a look that somehow reminded her of Steve's look when he said he wanted to bring her home. "If you insist, thank you Danny."

"Great, I'll go and check on our stupid head in there and then we go, okay." Danny said when they begun to walk back to the front door of the bar. Catherine nodded and then Danny disappeared in to the bar again.

Inside Steve was still sitting on the table with another beer in front of him. "Did she leave with that son of a…" he asked looking at his partner.

"She's not with him." Danny cut him off. "You and I we will have a talk whether you like it or not. Are you completely nuts now?" Danny raised his voice again.

"I don't care what and with whom she's doing it with. I'm over her." Steve replied. _Yeah, right Steve, keep telling yourself that, you know that is just not the case. _Steve thought to himself.

"Right, you are over her. In case you want to know I spent the last 10 minutes comforting her because she was crying. And let me tell you why she was crying. Because of what you said to her. You dumbass, Steve, get your head out of your ass!"

"It's a fact." Steve replied as if he didn't care. Danny just shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay." He took a deep breath while he drove his hand through his hair in frustration."You will wait in my car, while I bring her home and don't even think about following us!"

"She's still here?" Steve asked and suddenly he didn't sound like he didn't care for her. He got up from his chair.

"She is, but Steven! Hey!" Danny yelled grabbing him on his arm. "Steve, I swear if you make her cry again I will shoot you myself." Steve just rolled his eyes. _How Christian Gray of me,_ Steve thought to himself. He couldn't believe he actually read all those books after Catherine had told him how much she loved them, and that she thought experimenting in the bedroom like in those books would be hot.

"Okay." Danny was still holding onto Steve as he paid theirs and Catherine's tab.

"Remember what I said, and I'll be watching you." Danny reminded Steve before they walked out.

Catherine leaned against the wall next to the door, she was still upset but after she had cried she felt a little bit better. Her beautiful red dress was now dirty and her makeup was ruined but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to go home and sleep. When the door opened Danny came out first and Catherine was about to go with him when she saw Steve. Her mood suddenly changed from upset to anger as she made the few steps over to Steve meeting him halfway.

"You fucking jerk! I hate you, I hate you for what you said and what you did!" she screamed at him while she punched him on his chest. "I hate you for making me believe that I meant more to you when I didn't!" She screamed at him while she was still punching him over and over again. Steve just stood there helpless, but didn't stop her. She needed to do this and Steve needed to let her he told himself. Until she got it out, he had no chance of fixing this and didn't know what else to do. He just let it happen until Danny stopped her and then she started to cry again.

"Catherine, I'll be there in a second." Danny said pulling Steve over to his car.

"Did you see what you did to her?" he asked opening the door to of the passenger side of his Camero. "Good job, Steven!" he added sarcastically. "And now wait 'till I get back. You better take this time to figure out how to grovel at the woman's feet because that is the next step in case you're interested. It wouldn't hurt to order a dozen or ten long stem roses to soften her up, either" Danny added. With that he shuts the door and turns back to Catherine.

"Cath let me walk you home while Mr. Caveman over there takes a time out. He can be more of a kid than Gracie, sometimes, geez." They both laughed at that when Danny said that to Cath as he put his hand behind her back and led her towards her apartment.

* * *

_**Read and review please and I promise to have the next chapter up on Saturday!**_


	11. The next morning

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews again! Like I'd promised you here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

On their way back to Catherine's apartment they both remained silent until they reached her front door. "Thank you, for bringing me home, Danny." Catherine said as she turned around to face him.

"Anytime, Catherine." Danny replied with a smile. "Please think about what I've said before. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you two are meant for each other. I know Steve loves and it would be a shame to let his caveman behavior end it all. He just needs to cool off and figure out to apologize and say those three words that scare the shit out of him. Can I ask you something, Catherine?" Danny asks. _I hope he can do this without screwing it up even worse. _"Sure, anything, you know that." she said.

"Have you felt all these years that he loved you? Did he ever show his jealous side before?" Danny asks.

"A little. Every now and then when I was on leave and met one of my ship mates. But it never had been like today. And yes I felt loved until his mother showed up. It's like he's afraid to let her know he's old enough to have sex or be in love. I know her showing up and all the secrets has messed with his head, but I thought we were solid. I thought he would lean on me, let me help him, but only part of him is with me when she's around." she tells Danny.

"That's what I thought. Well, take a few aspirin so you don't wake up with a worse headache then I imagine you have already. Give it 24 hours and think about what I said, please. We both know he's a great man and he has had a load of crap to deal with for the last 20 years….that can't have been easy."

"Maybe you're right.." Catherine replied. "Good night, Danny, and thanks again."

"Good night, Catherine, sleep well." Danny says before he takes her into his arms one last time, kisses her on the cheek, and she hugs him tight, then heads inside. He waited for about a minute to make sure that she gets into her apartment and turns on her light. _Now back to our caveman_, Danny thought as he walked back to his car silently saying a prayer that Steve was still there and his car in one piece.

When he got back he looked into the window of the passenger side and found Steve's head leaning against the window. _Time to wake up, buddy._ Danny thought as he walked over to the driver's side with a smirk on his face. He opened the door, got in and then slammed it shut, causing Steve to wake up from his nap.

"Haven't you heard what I said you should be doing?" Danny yelled at him. "You shouldn't sleep after what you did tonight. You should be thinking about how to fix it with Catherine. But no, Mister Super SEAL-Caveman has to sleep it off." Danny began his rant as he drove off.

"How is Catherine?" Steve asked. _How do I think she'd be after the ass I have been lately…if this is boyfriend behavior, I better read the manual again, _he thought to himself.

"She's fine at least for now. But what the hell were you thinking, Steven? Yesterday you told me she's NOT your girlfriend and today you go nuts just because someone is talking to her."

"I don't know what got into me, and for the record, that guy was doing more than talking, if you remember. Unless that guys was blind and trying to read her body in Braille, he was definitely doing more than talking, Daniel." Steve replied and for the first time he actually begun to think about his behavior.

"I can tell you what got in to you, love. You love her, Steven J. McGarrett, you are totally in love with Catherine Rollins. Why the hell can't you just tell her that? It's written all over your face when she enters a room, when you hug her. Your face says I love you, why can't your mouth do the same?"

"I don't know." For the first time, Danny thought he saw a tear in Steve's eye. It bothered Danny to see Steve like this, but maybe it's a good thing that Steve saw what he has with Catherine.

Danny took a deep breath and then there was silence in the car. "If you want to fix this you need to give her a really, really, good reason why she should take you back." Danny said as he pulled up in to Steve's driveway.

_As if I don't know that_, Steve thought as he unfastened his seatbelt. "Thanks for driving me home, the pep talk, but mostly taking care of my Cath." Steve said before getting out if the car. _Did I just call her 'my' Cath?, to Danny?, or shit, I am drunk, or just plain in love and don't care who know it?_

Before he could get out, Danny grabbed his arm and said "Steve, I know you love her, so fix this, please." "Bye, Danno." When he opened the front door everyone was already asleep so he silently went upstairs and straight into his bedroom.

It was almost noon and Catherine was still in her bed. If she hadn't been thirsty, due to the dehydrating effects of alcohol, she would have stayed there for the rest of the day. She got up and walked over to the kitchen to find something to drink. After she had drunk half of the water bottle she felt a little better for a couple of seconds. But then she felt her head aching again. _I'll never drink alcohol again, at least to drown Steve out of her heart,_ she promised herself while she searched for some painkillers. Meanwhile her head was playing the events of last night again. After she found her Advil she took two and then went straight back to bed. She buried her head into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning and tossing some more, she finally got up again. It was now 3:45 close to 4:00 and she felt a bit better so she searched for something to eat.

Meanwhile at McGarrett's house...

Steve got up around the same time; he had a headache and felt even more miserable then last night.

_Great job, McGarrett_, he thought to himself._ Next time just tell her you love her instead of using your muscles against some guy_, he added when he looked into the mirror and saw the remains of last night. He had a big bruise on his cheek from Catherine and another one on his chin from that guy.

_I hope that Mom and Mary are up and out of here_, Steve thought after he had taken a shower and was dressed in shorts, t-shirt, and flip flops.

On his way downstairs he could hear noises from the kitchen and knew that either one or both of them were there. Steve entered the kitchen only to find Mary cooking.

"Morning or should I say early afternoon?" Mary said not looking at his brother.

"Funny, Mare." Steve replied as he turned on the coffeemaker and he got his painkillers out of the cabinet.

"What happened to you?" Mary asked when she turned around and saw the bruises on his face."Nothing."

"Right, bruises are nothing. But let me guess… Catherine didn't like your apology or you got drunk and into a fight." Mary said."Both." Steve replied with a deep breath. "Though I don't remember too much of the apology, and lots more of the figh."

"BOTH?" Mary asked in disbelief, shaking her head. Steve thought her heard her say, 'Dumb Jackass, Steve'."You know when it comes to catching the bad guys you are the best in the world and when it comes to feelings you act like an elephant on crack cocaine, Steve."

Wasn't it enough that Danny already kicked him for what he did? Steve asked himself while pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee."You want to know what happened?" Steve asked as he sat down on the table.

"Yes, spill it. Caveman." Mary replied turning the oven off and sitting down next to Steve.

What is it with everyone calling me a Caveman? he asked himself. The next couple of minutes Steve spent explaining what happened last night and Mary listened to him showing a great deal of concern for her brother. She knew he loved Catherine...she would even say she was the love of his life, and him hers. Also how hard these last few years have been since their dad was killed and he took the job as head of Five-0.

"I don't have to tell you that this was the dumbest thing you ever done, do I?" She asked shaking her head when she was done. "And that the chances that you can fix this with Cath are below zero."

"I know." Steve replied staring into his now empty cup. _Tell me something I don't know, Sis. _

"Do you have any idea what you can do?"_Mary asked and _Steve shook his head. "No, not really."

"Maybe I'll help you. But that is just because I can't stand seeing your face so miserable and because I know that Catherine is good for you and is in love with you." Mary said. "Really?" Steve asked looking into his sister's face.

"Maybe. But first you need to figure out a plan to get her back then you'll tell me and MAYBE I'll help you then." Steve stood up. "Okay, but first I need some fresh air, to think on how to do just that."

Mary got up as well, she took his cup and hers then washed them. "You need to come up with something good, so use those Gifted Skills you have and think with your head and your heart, and not your fists." she said to him in a firm voice. "I mean it Steven, think about how much you love her and she you. Think about how she was feeling hearing you say that you didn't see her as your girlfriend. Think about how that drove a knife into her heart and embarrassed her in front of Mom and Danny. Think about who has always been there the last seven years when I wasn't, dad wasn't, and mom was 'dead'. And don't be jealous just because some guy had talked to her."

"That guy put his hand on her and didn't stop when I told him to." Steve reminded Mary.

"Did you ever think that she was on the market since you didn't seem to want her?" Mary replied.

"I never put my hand on woman I just met at a bar. It's just not done by someone who is a gentlemen." he said to his sister.

"And you think your behaviour of late has been that of a gentleman? Sleeping with her for seven years then announcing she's basically nothing? And in front of your mother, how embarrassing and humiliating that must have been for her. Your 36 fricken years old, do you think our mother thinks you are still a virgin?"

"I know. It's like you and Danny compared notes or something." Steve replied before taking her into his arms and hugging her.

"You're welcome. Oh, Danny came by to see how you were doing, told me the same story just so you know. He figured you might not be so forthcoming and thought he may need me for back-up, when you came downstairs looking like shit and feeling way worse than your face does."

Meanwhile Catherine had found something she could eat and was in the kitchen cooking when suddenly someone knocked on the door of her apartment.

* * *

_**Hmm, who will be on the other side of the door? Danno, Steve, Mary, MamaMcG ?**_

_**I promise it will get better between those two again. As always please leave a little review.**_


	12. Leave me alone

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! **_

_**To all who thought MamaMcG will come. It's not her. But she will come up in one of the next 2 chapters.**_

* * *

Catherine turned down the burner before she went to the front door of her appartment. But before she looked through the peephole, she checked herself out in the big mirror down the hallway.

_One word. Rollins._ She thought to herself as she puts her hair up into a loose ponytail. _Miserable!_ _I am feeling miserable_.

That moment she looked through the peephole again, and held her breath as she felt the anger rise up once more. _What the hell is he thinking?_

An hour earlier…

After Steve had talked to Mary he drove to the Koko Head Stairs for a good work out. He needed to get his head clear before he could actually think about how to fix things with Catherine. When he had his way of fun by running up and down 1048 steps his head was clear and he came up with a plan. He drove home in his truck to tell Mary about his plan. He found her outside of their house on the beach.

"Mary, I know what I can do." Steve yelled as he jogged over to where she was laying. Mary thought he looked excited_, that's a first for my brother,_ she thought. _Steve McGarrett doesn't do excited,_ she remembered.

"Whoa there Killer. Calm down." Mary said as she sat up.

"I can't calm down; I have a plan."

"And the plan is?" Mary asked curiously.

"I will drive to her appartment with all the roses I can get from the flower shop, plus her favorite, purple orchids. I'll get down on my knees and admit everything that I feel for her. Apologize, as many times as she needs to hear it. I'll tell her that I can't live without her and that I need her in my life more than anything else in the world. Tell her that I don't think of her as my girlfriend, she's much more than that, but as the best thing that ever happened to me, and that I wasn't using her all these years. Explain that I was trying to protect from the dangers of my life. Beg her to let me make it up to her, and promise no more Caveman behavior. Tell her about me reading the Shade books she wanted, and ask her what she needs me to do to get her to take me back." Steve explained his plan looking at his sister. But to his disappoitment she wasn't really impressed by his plans. "Not good?" Steve asked unsure of himself and the plan.

"Well it's not that bad and it could work. But what if she'll not open the door or isn't at home?"

"Then I'll wait for her."

"Really, Steve?" Mary raised her eyebrow. To her it sounded more like a plan of a 15 year old teenager and not like a 36 years old adult man madly in love.

Steve nodded and Mary just shook her head. "What if she will not open the door even when you sit outside for the next week? Have you thought about that, Mr. Smarty Cargo pants?"

"Hold on, haven't you said you will help me?" he asked looking like a sad and a broken man.

"Maybe. I said maybe. Your plan is a good start, but I don't want you to get your hopes up high that she'll open the door just because of some flowers."

"What should I do then?"

"You still buy the flowers and write her a letter, just in case she will not open the door."

"A letter?" He looked at his sister, confused.

"Yes, a letter, you know, a piece of paper with words on it, words about your feelings for her, in your own handwriting. Girls love that stuff, and she's a girl, right? Write what's on your mind, and in your heart, what you would say to her if she would open her door."

Steve thought about it and deep down in his heart he already knew that Catherine most likely, wouldn't open the door, but it was worth a try. "Okay, then I'll write it and then head out." Mary had to hold back a giggle as she saw how ecxited her brother was about it.

"I would take a shower before that, Loverboy." Mary said as she pointed at his sweaty shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, sis." Steve replied as he blushed a little and leaned down and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. _This is so not me, who is this person._ Steve thought to himself as he headed inside. Finally, he had realized that he would do anything and everything to get Catherine back, even if that meant that he would walk through fire for her. _Oh that's good, tell her that. Tell her I'd walk through fire and over broken glass if she wanted me to, but only for her._

Catherine stood at the door debating with herself whether she should open it or not. Remember what he did last night, what he said to you, her inner voice told her. She looked again through the peephole and saw that he had flowers in his hands, her favorite orchids and at least a dozen roses, she thought as she turned around and leaned against the door. Steve knocked again because he was sure that he had heard her on the other side.

"Catherine!" he called for her. "I know you are in there, please, please open the door."

But Catherine was unable to. She couldn't even move or reply. _Just go away, _she thought when she leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Cath, please." Steve begged her to open the door.

"Go away." Catherine finally said silently praying that he would leave.

"Cath, just listen to what I have to say, please, Cat, please."

"I will not listen to anymore of your stupid accusations again." Catherine replied not moving away from the door. Deep down in her heart she wanted to know how Steve was going to explain his cavemen behavour. _This would be the part were you actually go back into the kitchen, turn up the music and forget about him_, she told herself.

"I'm not accusing you of anything." Steve said, his voice breaking a bit, he sounded sad, she thought to herself.

"Funny, last night you said something totally different. Basically called me a slut in front of the whole bar!" _Yeah, go Catherine! Go after him and fuck him like you always did when I wasn't around!_

"Aren't you afraid I've been busy all night, fucking everyone from here to Kauai?"

"Cath, please..." Steve started to say but Catherine cut him off.

"Don't Steven, how could you even think about something like that?" Catherine asked him and Steve didn't dare to answer. Then honestly he had no idea why he said that last. "Since the damn day I met you I had fallen for you I never was with another guy." Catherine yelled this time to make her point clear. "NEVER, never even looked at anyone else. Not that I haven't had plenty of opportunities, Steve. I have lived on a carrier for most of our relationship, and was never tempted; I've loved you for years. I thought that was painfully obvious!" she yelled at him through the door.

_Shit, she's right. She's never given me a reason_ _to think I wasn't 'hers', or that she didn't loved me, how stupid can I be?_ Pretty stupid his conscience said to him. Steve stood outside her appartment and didn't know what to say. "Cath, I was drunk. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Just leave me alone." Catherine said, but the tears were started to fall anyway, and she tried not to let Steve hear her sniffling.

"Okay, I'll come back, please don't cry, Cat...I love you." Steve said but he said the last three words, softly and didn't think Catherine heard them, but she had. As he turned on his heels with the flowers and letter still in his arms, he too felt a tear in his eye. He had just reached the elevator when he realized something. He went back to Catherine's appartment and stood still for a second before he laid down the flowers and letter in front of the door. Mary was right, he thought to himself as he left the building.

Catherine heard Steve's footsteps as he walked away. When they totally were out of hearing range, she checked through the peephole again and to her surprise he was really gone. _I did ask him to go, and he respected my need for time. Maybe he's a good men after all? _

She noticed that he had left the flowers on the floor so she opened the door to get them when she noticed a letter. _Steve's never written me a letter before, at least not while I was home, only when I was out on the Enterprise for a five month stretch._ Back inside of her apartment she went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Carefully she placed the beautiful flowers on the coffee table in front of her and then she opened the letter. She had read half of it when she had to put it down, because her tears were streaming down her face. _Why couldn't he say that out loud? Why show me he loves me with such Caveman behaviour? Why do I want to open the door and run after him? _The tears were now coming a lot harder and more of them. _That's so unlike him to write his feelings down, _she thought to herself again.

* * *

**_Hope you are happy that it's not a real cliffhanger. Okay, maybe you want to know what our cavemen had wrote to his Cath?_**

**_Stay tuned & leave a review after reading! _**


	13. From his heart

**_Thanks again for all the positive reviews. I'm so happy that you like what I do. Tomorrow (the 30th) is my birthday and I'll be in Berlin till Wednesday, so I'm not sure if I can post the next chapter before I leave.  
_**

**_To all my readers on the East Coast stay safe!  
_**

_**And here comes Steve's letter for Catherine!**  
_

* * *

_Catherine,_

_Writing you this letter seems to be even harder then telling you this face to face what I feel for you. You know that I never was a man of many words when it comes to emotional stuff. It was probably the NAVY who turned me into this. With all the things that had been going on lately, it seemed even harder then it was before. But to be honest, the reason why I never told you what I was feeling was that I was scared that you would be hurt if anyone would know how much I feel for you, and how deep those feelings go._

_In the past few years I made some horrendous enemies out there and I have lost some people that I cared for, but none as much as the depth of my love for you. That's why I had put up these barricades to protect you from my past and what could come in the future. I don't want to loose you and the thought of you getting hurt because of my job makes me sick, and I paniced, and in my line of work, panic is the kiss of death for me or someone on my team._

_The past few days have made realize how much you mean to me and the depth of these feelings. That it wasn't just an unnamed 'thing' we had the last 7 years. It has always been a lot more to me, but I guess I was too blind to see that and that I'm a lot more to you. I love you more than anything in the world, Cath, please, please believe me._

_Catherine, I have spend the last several days thinking about us, what had happened the past years and how you have been always there for me when I needed your help in a case, your shoulder to lean on, and with all the personal stuff…and I didn't deserve you. _

_How you have put your job at risk, just because I asked you for a favor and why you did them…your feelings are as deep as mine, but I was too blind to see and comprehend them. I was just stupid, a man so in love, he couldn't see straight!_

_Last night, I don't think I can explain my behavior nor would any explanation ever do. It was just seeing you with that guy made me realize how much I love you. Seeing some stranger put their hand on you, it made my skin crawl. The thought of you being with someone else makes me go crazy all over again. I know it wasn't right, what I did .the only word I can come up is 'Caveman behavior.' Well, that is Danny's word, not mine, but it so fits. I wasn't supposed to and had no right to punch him, but I was drunk, really horribly drunk. I know we both learned in the Navy how deadly things can get when you let your emotions cloud our judgment, and how wrong it is to touch someone when we are too emotional. And what I had said… well, I was jealous and hurt when you went after that guy. The words just flew out of my mouth, without my brain thinking first. I know you have been always there for me...no one ever has…until Danny came along. _

_Please, forgive what I had said and done the past days, Catherine._

_Please forgive me Catherine. Give me a chance to make things right between us. I love you more then anything in the world. I would go through fire, walk over broken glass, across the ocean just to be with you and see you beautiful smile again, to kiss your soft lips again or just hold you in my arms again. I would do anything but first I will tell everyone that you are my girlfriend. I can't image how it must have felt when I denied what we have in front of Danny and my Mom. I'm sorry for hurting you and giving you the feeling that I was just using you all this years. I wasn't, it was and always has been real for me, Cath. I really don't think the term girlfriend can even cover as a word to describe you. You give me hope for more, more that I have only ever wanted with anyone …never has there been anyone else, since the day I met you, please believe me, Catherine. You make me see that I could have a life, a future that I deserve one, and that scared me because admitting that means admitting how much I would lose if anything ever happened to you because of me. I would die a thousand deaths if you were hurt or taken off this earth because of me and my future would be over. But I do want one, one with **only you**, even if we only have today and tomorrow, as long as I was with you, I would spend my last minutes on this earth loving you and I would die knowing my life wasn't wasted because I've had the chance to love you._

_Let me prove you that I'm not the cavemen that I was yesterday. I'm begging you to give me a chance just tell me what I have to do and I will do whatever you want me to. Will you please think about it? I know that's asking a lot, but I couldn't let the last memory you had of us was of me making a jackass of myself._

_I love you, Always. You are my love,_

_Steven _

After he had spent the next few hours driving around it was already after 8.00 pm when he pulled up into his driveway. He checked his phone about 1000 times to see if Catherine had called…but nothing, she hadn't. The moment he saw his mother's rental car parked in front of the house, he knew that he would have to explain, what had happened last night.

He opened the front door saw his mother reading on the couch and headed straight into the kitchen.

"Steven?" Doris asked as she saw him walking in to the kitchen.

"Mom." Steve tersely replied as he went looking for something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything the whole day and his stomach had been screaming for something for the last few hours….but he could barely hear it as the voices in his head for calling him 'stupid, jerk, caveman, drunk, juvenile', and other adjectives he didn't particularly want to remember. After he had made himself a sandwich he walked out of the kitchen and over to his Dad's old study.

"Steven J McGarrett!" his mother called after him again, but he was ignoring her as he opened the door and walked outside to the lanai. _Why do I feel like a child again just because she's calling me by my full name? S_teve thought to himself. _Because that meant you are in trouble, the last time she acted as your mother, _his mind told him. _She ceased being my 'mother' when she left us to keep us 'safe'. That's such bullshit. I know that for sure because I have been saying the same thing about keeping Catherine at arm's length and look where that got me? It has gotten me on a one way train to Miserabletown. _He thought and chuckled to himself_. At least I haven't lost my outstanding sense of humor…..Danno would be impressed. _

"Steve John McGarrett come back inside right now!" she yelled after him and Steve couldn't help himself. He had to get back in and talk her. On his way back his sister had joined her in the living room. "I know what happened last night." Doris pointed out and Steve looked at his sister. "Don't blame your sister. What were you thinking?"

"I… Mom…" Steve started as he felt like a teenager who sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night. "If you already know what happened….why should I tell you the whole story again? It's obvious that my sister, the little tattletale had already broken the news about my little argument yesterday." Steve replied his tone was angry. _Cavemen behavior not argument, _his mind corrected him.

"Really, Steven? Argument? What had your father taught you about how to treat a woman you love?"

"Before or after you 'played dead'?" Steve asked.

"Don't get smart with me." Doris replied trying her best not to show her son that he had just hurt her by saying that.

"What do you want, Doris? You want to know the truth why I'm not able to show my feelings that I'm scared to commit that I love her more then anything in the world?" He asked her furiously. "It is your fault!" Steve pointed at her not waiting for an answer. "It is your entire fault because of you I'm unable to show her that I love her. With your faking your own damn death, that's what started all of this. WoFat was after me before because of you, because of Shelburne. He gave the orders to kill our father, to kidnap Mary, hell he even tortured me because of you. Do you know what that had done to me? Did you even CARE?" Steve yelled at her. "I had to send Mary back to the mainland to protect her. Do you know how much I hated doing that? How much she felt rejected AGAIN, by someone she trusted? No, you weren't here. I couldn't call the thing I had with Catherine a relationship because I knew WoFat would send someone after her and try to kill her! I wasn't going to do that to the only person who has ever loved me because they CHOSE TO, WANTED TO…not because they were related to me?!" Steve was showing his teeth now, finally, he was taking all of the years of frustration and anger at Doris and at last letting her have it. _She deserves this and so much more, he thought to himself. _

"WoFat is dead now." Doris replied a little shocked from her son's outburst.

"You don't get it." Steve shook his head. "You will never understand what you did to us with faking your own death." Steve said turning around. He headed into the kitchen grabbed himself a Longboard. He left the sandwich in the kitchen, because of what just had happened he wasn't hungry anymore. Finally he could make his way to the beach without someone calling after him. Steve enjoyed the silence as he sat in the sand and looked up to the cloud free sky.

A couple minutes had passed and he was thinking about calling it a night already and heading back into the house when Mary joined him. "Sorry Mare, but I had to say that and we both know there's a lot more I could have said." .Steve said looking over his shoulder to his sister.

"No problem. So how went your plan, big brother?" She asked changing the topic.

"Not as planned." Steve replied shortly and Mary gave him her I told you so look.

"Don't look at me like that. I left her the letter and the flowers. I hope she'll read it and give me a chance. But I guess time will tell. I just have to be patient….not something I am usually good at. But thanks for the advice and for being here for me, Sis." He said as he gave her a sisterly hug.

* * *

_**What do you think about Steve's outburst? **_

_**What will Catherine do after she had read the letter?  
**_

_**Leave a review & stay tuned!  
**_


	14. A week later

**I'm back from my birthday trip with a new chapter for you. The best thing was I got a birthday tweet from Michelle Borth! Yay!**

**I'm glad you liked Steve's outburst & the letter!**

**Happy Halloween!  
**

* * *

A week had now passed since Steve had left Catherine the letter. He hadn't heard from her since that day, and he started to lose his hope already, that they would be together again. In the past week it had been deadly silent between him and his mother. Since he had told her off, and the reason for the miserable way he had acted towards Catherine, they haven't talked to each other. Every now and then they eyes met and sometimes Steve thought, he could see a glimpse of pain in his mother's eyes. But that couldn't be, the woman who had abandoned her children and husband 20 years ago is ice cold, at least for him.

It was early morning when he got up for his usual swim in the ocean, and he saw Doris was already up, as well. He didn't stop to check what she was doing up this early; he just went out. 45 minutes later when he was back from his swim he went into the kitchen to start his day with a fresh cup of coffee. Doris sat at the table reading the newspaper as Steve sat down on the opposite side. Again there was a dead silence between mother and son 'til Doris broke it.

"Steve?" she asked, but he pretended he didn't hear her. "Enough with the silence! Can't we just talk about what is bothering you about me?" Doris raised her voice as she couldn't stand the not talking anymore. _Gosh, I don't remember him being this stubborn,…I mean he used to sulk but this is taking sulking to an extreme level._

"There's nothing to talk about." Steve replied sharply. "I said everything last time we talked, I think it's pretty damn obvious what my feelings are and have been..." He added glaring at her for a second.

"Would you just listen then to what I have to say or are you going to run out again?" Doris asked, _like a little child, _she added silently.

Steve gave her an annoyed look that told her to better make it quick. _You have 3 minutes, Lady; 3 minutes and we both know already that you will fuck them up again! _Steve thought to himself.

"Back then I saw no other option, with WoFat coming after me there wasn't another option to protect you, your sister, and dad. I know it was wrong what I did, but it was the only way to protect the people I loved more than life itself….dad, you and your sister." Doris said.

"Don't repeat yourself." Steve replied annoyed. She had said the same thing when he 'found' her in Japan. _That's nothing knew, not too original, Doris, _he said to himself.

"It's the truth, Steve. I tried to protect you and I'm so deeply sorry that you had to go through all of this. I'm sorry what I did to you and your sister all those years ago. That my actions made you the man you are, but that is no reason why you can't be with Catherine."

"And that would be, how do you figure?" Steve replied more annoyed at this woman, as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest_. See how you like the famous Steve McGarrett death stare. How do you like it?_

"Don't play dumb Steve; you know that WoFat is dead! You were the one who put three bullets into his chest! Why are you afraid to love her? He can't come after you anymore."

Steve shook his head. "You don't get it, Doris!" he said and got up. "What if one of your other **'assignments'**, decides to come after you and the whole thing will start again?" Steve said while he practically threw his coffee mug into the sink. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with this woman, and wished she'd crash somewhere else. Constantly seeing her in his house was getting on his last nerve. But since Mary was still here, he put up with Doris so Mary had her there….but he needed Doris like he needed another bullet hole in his body!

"There is no other **'assignment'**, as you put it, who would come after me or my children."

"You are sure about that? Because of your damn actions, I have already lost too many people that I was close with andI can't risk losing the only woman I have ever loved because of you!" _What do I mean losing her, she's gone, I've lost her already, that's damn obvious since she hasn't called me, answered any of my calls or texts; thanks very much Agent Doris McGarrett….if that is even your name, lady?_

"Fine, then why couldn't you just let me stay in Japan? Why did you drag me here, Steven?" Doris asked her tone angry. _Enough with the accusations, _Doris thought to herself. "In case you don't remember you were the one who dragged me back here."…_against my will, I might add._

Steve just looked at her. _She is right. _"Doris, you don't understand what I'm trying to say."

"Yes, Steven. I understand what you are saying. It's my fault that you can't love that girl. You are probably wishing that I would have died in the car bomb. It would have saved you from a lot of trouble, and heartache." Doris said and then left the kitchen. Steve still stood there and thought about what she had said. _All these years I wanted her back and now this… _he thought to himself and then his cell phone rang.

"Mc Garrett."

"Steve, where the hell are you, the governor is already here. ….He wants to talk to you." Danny ranted through the phone. _Shit, totally forgot about that meeting, today._

"I'm on my way." Steve replied and then he hung up. He took a quick three minute Navy shower, got dressed and headed out. I_n less than 7 minutes, still my record, _he said to himself as he got into his truck.

A little later that day Catherine was still at her apartment, desperately counting the days until her next assignment on the Enterprise. She loved staying on Oahu during her leaves but without Steve it just wasn't the same. She missed him, but on the other side, she was still hurt about what he had said to her at the bar. She already lost count how many times she had read the letter he had written to her. She had just started to read it again, when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Rollins." She answered. "Okay, just let me get dressed and I'll right there." She replied and hung up. Quickly she went over to her bedroom, got dressed and was ready to head out when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and was surprised by who was standing on the other side.

"Mrs. McG….Agent…I mean Doris, to what do I owe the pleasure_?"Pleasure my ass_ Catherine asked clearly annoyed at seeing Steve mother.

"Catherine, we need to talk about you and Steve." You have got to be kidding, Doris!?

Catherine looked at her for a moment. She couldn't believe that the woman who was behind all of Steve's misery wants to talk with her about him. _I don't think there is anything you could say to help this situation, haven't you done enough_?

"No disrespect intended, but I have nothing to say to you and by the way it's none of your damn business_." There, put that in your CIA hat and smoke it! She thought to herself. You did this and now look at us? He's there, I'm here, and I have never felt this miserable before._

"Catherine, please. I want to explain." Doris asked her as she watched Catherine reach for her purse and her keys.

"I don't care, Doris; and if you don't mind, I have to go now, orders, ….you know what they are, don't you." Catherine said stepping out of her apartment and closing the door behind her back. _It _felt good to show Doris how pissed and strong she is. And from the texts she's read that Steve has sent, he's more pissed at this woman than Catherine could ever be._ I can't imagine what I would say if I didn't have to go…I'd tell this woman to go fuck herself. But even though Steve and I aren't ok, I wouldn't do that to the woman who brought this wonderful man into the world. She may be a bitch, but I can't hate her because Steve is the best and most beautiful man inside and out I have ever met and loved._

"Bye." She said sharply and then left Doris standing there with her mouth gaping open.

TBC

* * *

**_Who called Catherine? Would you like to see Catherine telling Mama McG what she thinks about her?_  
**

**_Leave a review & find out soon!  
_**


	15. Mission McRoll

_**Here we go again! btw I just used the Steve's meeting with the governour to show you how much this thing with his mother and Catherine is distracting him. **  
_

_**Enjoy the chapter!  
**_

* * *

_He said something about Gracie and needing a female advisor,_ Catherine thought as she was in her car driving to the HQ_….that HQ, _she thought. It was more than likely that she would have to see Steve there. _Danny better not be up to something, _she thought to herself.

The past few days she had barely left her apartment, only to buy a few necessaries. Each day in the morning there was a new letter waiting for her at her door and every evening she had a single rose on her doormat. All of them were from Steve. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she still loved him, she wanted him so much, and that she missed him more then she would admit to anyone who asked her.

The hardest part of everything was the nights after she went to her bed, alone. Those were the moments when she missed him the most. The way she was used to Steve tightly holding her in his arms, as she was drifting off to sleep. The way he gently massaged her back, and as she fell asleep, the sound of his heart beat. How he smelled of the sun, the sea, and just Steve, as her head rested on his masculine chest, while she was wrapped around him like ivy. _Just like Christian does to Ana after they fight, she said to herself. I just can't believe he read all three of those books, just for me. Because he loves me, just as much as I love him. But it that love enough for us? He thinks so, Danny thinks so, Mary thinks so, but do I think so?_

_Rollins, you miss him, you completely, 100% miss him! Admit it finally so you can kiss and make up. Oh how I long to kiss him….nobody can kiss like Steve can, or make love like he can, or bring me to scream in ecstasy, like Steve can! Though she hasn't made love to many men, and she can't remember anyone of them, not since she has been with Steve. _The voice in her head told her to be ready, as she pulled up in the parking lot in front of the HQ. Steve's truck was there. Da, Catherine, _Surprise!... He works here! _ The voice told her sarcastically. She checked her appearance in the mirror, gave herself an assuring smile, put on some mauve lip gloss, _his favorite_ she remembered, before she finally got out of the car.

On her way upstairs all her thoughts were on Steve and what could possibly happen when they would see each other again, for the first time again. With every inch she got closer to the front doors of the head quarters she felt the knot in her stomach grow. _I should not be here, I should not be, here, I should not be here, _she said to herself.

_Keep yourself together, Girl! It's not the first time you are here! _Catherine told herself when she pushed open the doors. But it's the first time since her heart was broken, since he humiliated her in that bar, since she read Steve's beautiful words pouring out his heart to her. This time she wasn't running into his arms, she was walking to Danny's office, trying to ignore the urge to look for Steve. God this was harder than she thought. If it wasn't for Danny needing her, she would have said No to him on the spot. But Danny's been really concerned about her this week…he's called her everyday just to check on her. He bought her dinner twice this week, and even had Gracie come by to ask her to buy a ticket to her school carnival. Steve is really lucky to have such a great friend_….I hope he s knows it. _

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that Steve was busy in his office. Catherine went straight to Danny's office walking with her head down, Steve didn't even look up and see her, and to her surprise he was already waiting for her.

"Catherine, thank you so much for coming! I really appreciate it. I know your situation with him over there, that this isn't easy." Danny said nodding towards Steve's office. "It's complicated." He added. "He doesn't know you are here and that's why the blinds are down; so he'll never know." _Unless I tell him, or he smells your perfume….and we all know he WILL smell it, and I am not going to tell him. But I have other plans…._

"Okay." Catherine said as she thought that was a little weird even for Danny. _When isn't Danny weird? _She had to ask herself with a little smile. _Wow, that's the first smile in days! _

"So what's going on with Gracie, that you need my advice?" Catherine asked going straight to the point. Even with the blinds down, she still had the feeling that Steve could come in unannounced, and she wanted to be gone before that happened.

"Well, it's Gracie and since Rachel moved to Vegas with Step-Stan you are the only one I could think of. But, uhm… sorry, hold on. Where are my manners, do you want a cup of coffee? I was going to get myself a refill." Danny asked praying that she would say yes.

"Sure, why not." Catherine replied after she thought for a second about that.

"Okay, wait right here and I'll be right back….You take cream and sugar, don't you?" Danny pointed at her to sit down as if she was a dog and then he headed out. Catherine nodded yes, and sat down on Danny's couch. She had a direct view to his office door and would know when Steve came in, but if he did, she had nowhere to run to.

_What the hell are you doing here? This is more than just weird! _Her mind was now yelling at her. _Shut up! It's only a cup of coffee, not Steve. Hold on, what if he comes back with Steve?! _Catherine thought to herself. _I will kill Danny if he does that to me! He wouldn't do that, would he? He really DOES need my help, I'm sure of it. Plus I want to tell him what I told Doris this morning, he'll be so proud of me. He doesn't trust her more than I do, so he will think it was ok. He can even help me decide how to tell her off, just in case she is like her son, and won't give up._

Meanwhile a few feet across the hall…..

Steve somehow got used to distracting himself with work. He was glad for every case they got. He even managed to get Catherine out of his mind for a couple of minutes.

Every night he sat on his bed and wrote a new letter for her, which he would place on her doormat in the morning before his work out. He felt the same way she did at night. He felt so lonely, totally miserable and alone in his big bed without her by his side. He should be used to that feeling, from all her months of assignments. But that was different, then he knew she would be back soon. Now it was another story, he doesn't know if she will ever come back again. Most of the time when he is alone in his bed, he wished she would be there…just letting him kiss her, hold her, make love to her. That he could fall asleep happy, instead of more miserable each day that passes. Every night he longs to hold her in his arms, touch her soft skin, kiss her naked body, and then he would watch her drift off to sleep. _God, I swear I can smell her perfume. This is getting weird; I haven't smelt it for a week, why now? _He asks himself.

Steve was just about to write another report about a case when his phone rang.

"McGarrett?" he said not paying attention to caller ID.

"Steve, it's me, Danny. Can you come over for a second? I need your help."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it cannot wait, Steven. Please?!"

"Fine, I'll be right there." Steve said when he heard how urgent his partner's voice was and how it sounded like he needed him.

"Thanks, babe." Danny said happily as his plan was working, and then he hung up.

Steve walked over to Danny's office wondering why the hell his partner had his blinds down as he opened the door. "Danny, what do you….?" He asked and walked in, but stopped dead in his tracks, as the person he saw wasn't Danny. "Ca...Ca...Catherine!?"

"Steve!" Catherine said in shock and then the next thing they both could hear was that someone locked the door behind Steve.

Danny smiled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Mary's number.

"Mary? It's me Danny. Mission McRoll just started." He said when his call landed in her voice mail. _Mission? Why the hell do I sound like McGarrett? _Danny asked himself as he stood in front of the door with a winning smile on his face. _This could blow up in my face, or this could be the beginning of the road to wedding bells, _he said to himself. _I hope it's option _

_2…for their sake, and my health!_

"Danny!" he heard Steve yell. "Danno, Daniel Williams, open the damn door, NOW, and that's an order." _Like Danny will listen to me make an order. He's never done it before, and of course, he won't start now! What am I going to say to her that I haven't said in all of those letters, I wrote to her? Obviously she doesn't forgive me, or she would have returned one of my calls, or texts, or given me a sign…..any sign. _

"I can hear you, and by the way, I will open the damn door again, when you two have sorted out all this shit and fix your problems…and not a second earlier!" Danny yelled back. _If this doesn't work, I will be out of a job and one best friend. But these two are worth it….and they KNOW love each other, and can make this work if they both stop being so stubborn and just TALK!_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think of Mission McRoll (haha)! Leave a review to keep me writing on this!**  
**I already have a plan for a sequel in which Michael will return...  
**_


	16. Mission McRoll - Part 2

_**The moment is finally here, Catherine and Steve locked in Danny's office! Thank you so much for all the reviews again!**  
_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_*flashback*_

_It was the morning after Steve's bar fight when Danny drove to his house to check on his partner. As always Danny walked into the house without knocking and was surprised that the he only met Mary in the kitchen. _

"_What are you doing here?" Mary asked surprised when she saw her brother's partner standing in the door frame._

"_I just wanted to check on your brother. After what had happened last night, I thought it would be better to see if he's still alive." And if he can still move his hand after his attack on the wall._

"_What happened last night?" Mary asked concerned. _

"_He hasn't told you?" _

"_No, I haven't seen him this morning. I think he's still in his bed sleeping it off." _

"_You want a cup?" Mary asked when she filled herself a new cup of coffee and Danny nodded. _

"_Now tell me what he did this time." Mary said after she had handed him his cup. Then Danny told her the whole thing that had happened last night. "What the hell is wrong with him? Why can't just tell her that he loves her. Is he really that dumb or scared, or both?" Mary asked when Danny was done with his story. _

"_Well, according to him, he tried to talk to her in the hallway, but it didn't end well." _

"_God, doesn't he knew that the hallway isn't exactly the place to tell a woman that you love her?" Mary asked frustrated. "He's such a Neanderthal." _

_Danny had to grin, because she described her brother in the best way. "True, he is. But I don't know. I think we should teach him a lesson on how to admit your feelings to a woman you love. Don't you think?" he asked and Mary nodded. "Yeah, we should but first we give him time to figure his own way out of his misery and then we help." _

…_Back at The Palace, a week later._

"That will not help." Catherine pointed out annoyed as she got up from the Danny's couch. _Great now, I'm trapped with Mister Caveman in Danny's office, she thought to herself._ _I told you, Rollins, you shouldn't be here, _her mind told her.

Steve put his fist down and took a deep breath before he finally turned around. He made a few steps towards Catherine. But she backed away, until she stood against Danny's desk.

"I know what's on you mind, just don't do it, Steve." She stopped him before he could get any closer; it was then when she saw his black eye and a cut on his beautiful face. "What happened?" Catherine asked her voice suddenly soft and concerned.

"Just a normal day at the office." Steve replied as he always did when Catherine was on leave and he was wounded. This was his technique so not to worry her any more than she always was and did when she was away.

"Stop right there." Catherine said. "That's one of your problems why can't you just tell me what happened? Do you think I can't handle the truth behind you bruises and cuts?" She asked changing her tone again, but to Steve she didn't seem as bitter as she was before.

"You already know why I never told you…"

"Your mom, I know." _Same shit, different day_ Catherine replied crossing her arms. _Why the hell is she always in our way? She's not even here and the first thing that comes up is the ice cold lady. _

"The truth is…" Steve started as he searched for the right words. "The last case, I almost screwed up." Steve said his eyes fixed on something on the floor .Catherine could tell that it was hard for him to admit that it was his own fault. She would even say that he's embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked her voice soft again and showing concern for him. "Steve, look at me." Catherine ordered him and Steve fought a battle against himself.

"Cath, I don't want to blame this on you, but the past few days…life has been….I have be…" he said and then he finally found the courage to look into her eyes. _Those beautiful brown eyes, her eyes, the eyes that I've loved so much, ever since the first time I saw them. Oh Catherine, what have I done to you, to us?_ It was the first time their eyes met again, since the night at the bar.

"I'm fine, Catherine." Steve added his voice barely over a whisper as he found himself lost in her pain, the pain he saw in her eyes, the pain he had caused. He could still see that he had hurt her with what he said to her, but he could see that Catherine hadn't given up on them yet. _She asked how I am, so she must still care….must still love me…or …_

Steve could feel his self control slipping as he smelled her perfume. She was so close, physically, here, but yet so far away. His fingers were already itching to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her sweet lips, to love her, his girlfriend, again. He couldn't help himself anymore as he walked straight up to her closing the gap between them and then leaning in to kiss her, to taste her again. It had been way to long since he had kissed her. Steve ignored the slight sting in his cheek when his tongue slipped inside her mouth. At first he kissed her gently since he still was afraid she would back away again. But when he felt her arms around his neck and her tongue fighting for dominance, he knew that it was the right thing to do, the right way to show her how he felt.. There was so much emotion in just that one kiss and both of them knew that they had a lot to talk about, but right now, the only thing that counted was holding and kissing each other.

When they separated from each other for much needed air, Catherine had let out a breathless giggle as her arms were still around his neck_. _Her arms around his neck were a perfect fit_. _Steve's hands rested on the low of her back as they just looked in to each others eyes. He was about to lean in for another kiss, when Catherine stopped him. _Whoa, slow down there, Killer. _Catherine thought to herself. _Just because I let you kiss me, I mean a really, really good kiss, that doesn't mean everything is good again. But oh God, one more kiss like that and I will give you anything you want. _

"No, Steve, don't." she said trying to sound as if she meant what she said, but it was obvious to both of them, that that kiss was their way back to each other. She tried to sound tough, but totally failed in doing so.

"Danno will understand." Steve just murmured back as he tried to go for her neck, but he failed when she pulled her arms back and gently pushed him away. "You don't understand. It's not about him." Catherine replied pushing herself away from the table. She walked over to couch again, to get some space between them. She turned around and looked at him. _God, those lips!, Steve's lips, they should be illegal…what they do to me. _She thought as she caught herself staring at him. "We can't, Steve. There's so much we need to talk about before we can go back to…" she stopped and then there was silence in the office again.

"So, what do we do next then?" Steve asked scratching his head after he took a deep breath.

"I don't know. But what I know is that Danny's office isn't the ideal place to discuss us." (_Neither would it be mine or your bedroom. Because I know if we go anywhere near a bedroom, I'm gone, Steve, gone like Donkey Kong. _

"How about dinner? Tonight, I'll pick you up."

"As much as I would love to, I have plans already for tonight." Catherine lied at him. _You mean a date with your DVDs and the ice cream again? Let's see if you can pass this test, McGarrett, can Mr. Caveman stay away, show me that you are not that man? Mature, really mature, Rollins!) _

"Tomorrow, then, OK, please Catherine_?" (I'm begging you, Cath, begging. And we all know Steve McGarrett doesn't do begging. _

"Tomorrow works for me around 8?" Catherine said with a smile. _That smile, oh Cath, how I missed that smile._

"8 sounds good to me." Steve agreed with the same smile.

"Danny, we are done; would you please open the door?" Steve asked sounding as nice as he could be.

"Are you sure? Because I haven't heard much of anything going on in there." Danny pointed out and Cath and Steve looked at each other.

"We're going to have dinner together, tomorrow. By the way, if you don't want us all over your desk, you better open the door." Steve replied and Catherine had to giggle.

_Gee, too much information, _Danny thought to himself. "Okay, but promise me you will work this out tomorrow, is that CLEAR? Because if you don't, I swear the next time I'll throw both of you in to the interrogation room, and lose my key!" Danny finally pulled out his keys and then unlocked the door. _Operation McRoll only took, 4 minutes, much that's less than I thought it would. Am I good or what? Mary would be so proud._

"You, my friend, we will talk soon." Catherine said pointing at Danny as she walked out of his office and headed straight for the front door. _He didn't like the look on her face, but right now he didn't care, they both came out alive, no blood, no one being bitch slapped, so that's good, right?_

"Catherine!" Steve yelled after her and she turned around. "Tomorrow at 8?" and he saw the smile on her face, the one that told him she was as happy as he was with Danny's little plan. _I can't wait; thank God Danny is such a pain in the ass and doesn't keep his nose out of my business._

"Yes, tomorrow, Steve." _And I can't wait,_ she said to herself_. She smiled at him and then she yelled back and then she walked out of the HQ._

"No thank you, Danny? No, great plan Danny? No you were right, Danny? Thank you for helping me begin to the get back together with my girlfriend again, Danny?" Danny asked as he walked after his partner into his office. Steve just glared at him. _I'm immune to your Navy Seal Death Stare, remember, Steve._

"Fine, but remember the next time you screw it up like this, we will not pull you out of your misery again!" Danny ranted leaving Steve's office again.

"Hold on, 'WE'?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we… your sister and I." Danny replied before he left Steve.

TBC

* * *

**_Again no cliffhanger! =P_**

**_Please leave a review! Do you think Steve can forgive Doris?  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here is Catherine's turn to tell Doris what she thinks. **

**Enjoy & thanks again for all the reviews!**

* * *

On her way back home Catherine was smiling from one ear to the other. She couldn't believe what just had happened. _Danny might be the biggest drama queen in the world, but his ideas are the best. Without him she would probably still be sitting at home, getting fat, eating her ice cream, and watching all her dreams of life with Steve, move farther and farther away. Being at home alone, trying to figure a way out of her emotional state is exhausting. Why is this so hard?_

_He kissed me_, _he really, really kissed me,_ she thought to herself licking her lips. She could still feel Steve's lips on hers, his hands on her back. _There was still hope for us, we will make it! _She told herself as she pulled up into the parking lot in front of her apartment building. Her smile suddenly faded away when she noticed a too familiar car in the parking lot.

_Stubborn as her son, _Catherine thought as she got out of her car and walked over to the Doris' rental car. Without waiting for her to get out of the car, Catherine pulled the door of the driver's side open. "What the hell do you want from me now, Doris?" Catherine asked the polite tone she had earlier that day gone.

" To Talk." Doris simply replied getting out of the car.

"Fine, talk then." Catherine leaned against the car. _How tough do I look? _she wondered.

"Can't we do it inside? I don't think everyone should know who I am and what I did."

_You got that right, lady. But if you are embarrassed about who you are and what you did, then whose fault is that_? Catherine looked at her for a moment. _God, that woman has some nerve! _"Okay, you can come with me but I swear Doris, if you lie or try to get into something that is not your business, I'll kick out of my apartment." _And how I would enjoy throwing you out! "_The only reason I am giving you the time of day is that you are the woman who gave birth to Steve, and that's all!" Doris nodded and then the two women went upstairs to Catherine's apartment.

"Catherine, I know I made some mistakes in my life, big ones, huge ones, which I can never undo and turn back time. I just don't want you to do make the same mistakes I did." Doris said as she sat down on Catherine's couch when her eyes fell on the letters. _Steve's handwriting, so my son actually can write love letters, good for you Steven. _Doris thought to herself.

"You mean like leaving my children, pretending I'm dead and then reappearing after 20 years?" _There is no way I would do that, no way I could be that cold, no wonder your CIA, CIA agents have no souls or consciences. I don't know how you gave birth to that wonderful man, being the Ice Queen you are._ Catherine asked and when she noticed Doris eyes on Steve's letters… she picked them up and stuffed them away by the TV. _Oh no you don't lady, these are between me and my boyfriend, get your beady little eyes off of them!_

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any children, but thanks for the advice." _And thanks to you, Steve and I may never have any with each other. And if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be as cold as ice like you and dump them and start a new life, half way across the planet. And don't think they would ever call you Grandma. _ Catherine gave her a fake smile. "You know, before you came back everything was fine between Steve and me. We had our long term relationship that was working for us, and then you came back and it's like he isn't himself anymore." _It's like he went back in time to when he was 15 years old again, still a high school virgin, afraid to show his feelings._

"First, I had a reason to do what I did; and I thought it was a good one at the time. Because if I hadn't done that 20 years ago, you would have never met my son."

"_My son… right, after 20 years you call him 'my son' now." Oh now he's your son, your beautiful, wonderful, kind, son, that you and your CIA screwed up pretty badly!_

_But yeah, she's right. I would have never met him. He wouldn't have joined the NAVY._

"And secondly, you are the only one calling the thing you two had a relationship."

"That was because you are here, Doris. You are the reason for him being what he is; the way he is."

"Can't you just tell me something new? Steve already told me it's my fault, now I'm just waiting for Mary and Danny to do the same."

"Then I see no reason why you are here, if you already know that." Catherine said with a cold tone to her voice.

"Catherine, I am here because I'm his mother and I can't stand to see my son how he is right now. He is miserable, he misses you, Catherine. Can't you give him one more chance?" Doris asked and it was like Catherine could see that there was at least a bit of motherly love in the ice cold woman. _Wow, who would have thought, CIA Agent McGarrett is thinking of someone else besides herself._

"What would that change? In case you don't know, he called me a slut in front of the whole bar. Do you know how much that hurt? I never felt so humiliated. Okay, he was drunk, but that's not an excuse." _Maybe if he had a decent mother to guide him all those years, he wouldn't have been so easily pushed to say things without thinking._

"Can't you just talk to him? Let him explain his behavior?"

_Oh trust me, Doris …we have already done a lot more then talking… _Catherine said to herself as she remembered their little kiss in Danny's office. "He already explained it and I guess you already know who he blames for that."

"I know, I know, I'm the one he blames for ALL of this." Doris said while picking lint off her shorts.

"Then why can't you just admit your mistakes to him? Have you ever thought that it could help him to process the whole thing?" Catherine was now furiously pacing up and down in front of Doris. "Tell him that you are sorry for everything that you did that messed up in his life; tell him that you will do whatever it takes to help him heal from this busload of shit you brought down on his life! I know you had your little spy Joe White keeping tabs on Steve, but do you know what his life has been like since September 20, 2010? Can you even imagine him listening to his father, -your husband get murdered and he couldn't do a Damn thing about it? What about all the scars he has from being tortured by WoFat…the internal ones, just as bad, if not worse, than the ones on his chest?"

"I already told him, that I made some mistakes, but it was the only way I could protect him."

_That's such bullshit. You don't expect Steve or me to believe that do you? We're both Naval Intelligence, the smartest group in the Navy, if you're interested. You don't even believe it yourself)_ Catherine just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down or else she would rip her in to as many pieces as possible. "I think it's the best for you to leave now!" Catherine said firmly. _Before I tell you what I REALLY think of you!_

Wordless and dejected, Doris got up and walked to the front door. "I'm sorry for messing this up, but you know more than anything in this world, that Steve loves you. He would give up anything for you, ANYTHING CATHERINE, remember that. You and I both know that, and he deserves to be happy, and he wants to be happy with you, Catherine, …remember that." She said and then she walked out of the door.

It was already late when Steve called it a night and headed home. He still had that stupid smile on his face as he entered his house. Mary looked up from her Woman's Day Magazine and smiled at her brother.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked innocently. _Danny told me already, but now I have to know what happened inside his office!_

"The usual, the governor was there to tell us we are doing an excellent job, some paperwork and I had spicy shrimps for lunch oh and before I forget Danny and I went out for a coffee today." _Time to make you sweat, sister. I know you are the one who named this Operation McRoll!_

"Oh, my brother is trying to be funny today, huh?" Mary asked not at all impressed by the way he explained his day.

"Oh, my sister is trying to be the innocent one today?" Steve asked back in the same tone.

"What? I am innocent." Mary smiled sweetly.

"Stop playing games with me, Mary Ann McGarrett! I already know you were in on it with Danny."

"So, what? The stupid smile on your face tells me that it worked. Remember a week ago you couldn't wait for my help, so what are you complaining about?"

"It worked, like your partner in crime didn't already call you. Tomorrow night I take her out for dinner." _As if that one ever worked, and we ever made it to dinner, McGarrett _he told himself.

"What else happened?"

"Don't you already know what happened, what did Danny tell you happened, Mare?" _God, Danny, why the hell do you have to be such a girl?! _Steve cursed in his mind.

"I know what happened before you knew it was a set up, but I want to know what happened in the office. Come on Steve, spill it Lt. Commander."

"We talked a little and I kissed her." Steve explained, feeling his cheeks getting a little hot. _Hold on, am I blushing? I never blushed, what the hell happens with me? _

"You kissed her?" Mary asked in disbelief and Steve knew that she was thinking that Catherine wasn't in on it.

"I kissed her and let me tell you by the way she kissed me back. There is still something between us. There was so much emotion and love and, and…"

"Whoa, too much information, Lover boy. I don't have to know everything about my big brother's love life." Mary stopped him and got up. "I'm more then happy that it worked out." She said hugging him. "Don't mess it up again. She is in love with you and you are in love with her." She said letting him go. "Do what you need to and make this right, got it?"

"Thanks, Sis."

"You're welcome; by the way I like your new taint." Mary giggled.

* * *

_**Leave a review and I will update ASAP!**_


	18. First date

_** Narwhayley I don't like her. But I want to change her and maybe get her together with Steve.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who took their time to write a review! It means a lot to me!**_

* * *

The next day, it seemed like the time wasn't moving at all. Both of them felt nervous, the second they woke up in the morning and Steve knew he was more nervous than Catherine. He had a lot riding on this dinner, more than anything than ever before. He wanted it to be the beginning, the start of him making amends to her for his behavior and starting to talk about plans for a future...their future together.

Steve was more than happy that no case came up today, so he could head home early to get ready for his date with Catherine. On his way home he felt even more nervous then he felt during the day, since now he knew that it would only be a couple of hours before he could make things right again. He stopped at the flower shop and brought a bunch of white and red roses for their date tonight. As soon as he pulled up in his driveway he parked his car and wasted no time. He got out of his truck and walked straight into his house, ignoring anyone on the couch, and straight upstairs in to his bathroom. He ignored Doris, who seemed like she was trying to make herself useful and clean the house for the first time since she lived here. _She is only visiting, when is that woman going to leave? I didn't know she remembered how to be useful and clean anything._

The shower he took was way longer then his usual 3 minute Navy one, and after he was done he got in to a fresh pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt. For about a minute, he stood in front of the mirror wondering if he should shave or not. _What does Catherine like more? _He thought to himself after checking himself out in the mirror. _Why the hell am I worrying like a teenager on his first date? I've already been out with her a couple of times…Okay, we didn't make it to dinner each time, but my good intentions always counted, right? Hell, we've been exclusive for seven years, so there isn't any mystery to either one of us. _He thought with a smile on his face as he remembered so many of their dates that never ended with a dinner. _Cath actually likes a little bit of my stubble he said to himself. He remembered that she once told him, that they were sexy, and she liked that she can still feel it on her face, for the next day or two_.

When he was finally done he checked his watch. He still had 2 hours to kill until he would have to leave to pick Catherine up at her apartment. _Maybe Mary is downstairs and she can give me some help with what I should say later… h_e said to himself as he left the bathroom and headed downstairs. "Doris, where is my sister?" he asked without looking at her, and walking into the old study.

"She left earlier and how about you could try calling me Mom, Steven?" _2 hours with her alone? This is going to be worse than torture….Chinese water torture._

"Would you call someone a Mom, who had stopped being one 20 years ago?" Steve asked Doris looking back at her very annoyed. _Can't she just accept the fact that I don't want to call her Mom_? _She has as much maternal feeling sin her body than my surfboard does_.

"We've already been there, Steve. In case you are interested, yesterday I went to see Catherine and I had little chat with her."

"You did WHAT?" Steve asked in disbelief "How dare you do that, lady. You are never to talk to Catherine again, do you hear me, NEVER!? Steve looked at her and waited for a response. "I asked you a question, Agent, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"I talked to her about you." Doris said not answering Steve's question.

"About me? _Duh, it's not like I thought you talked about her favorite recipes_. You are unbelievable, Doris, UN-FRICKEN-BELIEVABLE!...Why can't you just let me live my life and keep your nose out of my damn business!?"

"We haven't ever talked about what you think I did to you exactly. You keep saying I ruined your life, but because of my actions, you have made some great friends, and found the love of your life..." Doris explained.

"What?" _This lady must have smoked too much Japanese crack while she was away, she isn't making any sense._

"Yesterday, Catherine made me realize a couple of things. Steven, I made the biggest mistake of my life, by leaving you, Mary, and Dad, 20 years ago and I'm sorry that you got drawn into my past. That you have to suffer from my choice being with the CIA and I am so terribly, terribly sorry that you got tortured because of Shelbourne… because of me." Doris said and somehow she sounded like she meant what she was saying.

Steve continued to stare out onto the Lanai while this woman continued. _Don't fall for her act, Steve, remember she's CIA, they are trained to lie for a living_. "And I hope that one day you can forgive me for what choices I made. I know it must be very hard for you to have lost so much, and you are justified in being angry with me." Steve swallowed hard as he listened to this woman, his mother. It was the first time since Japan that she sounded like she was sorry for what she did. _Remember, Steve, don't fall for this crap….trained professional liar!_

"You got that right, it is very hard for me right now, and I need time, Doris, a lot of time." Steve replied taking a deep breath. "And I don't know if or when I will be able to think of you as my mother, just so you know that. I am only putting up with you here because of Mary. I would rather you be anywhere else but here, but as you pointed out; I did bring you back to the island. I would have thought twice about doing so if I had known how much damage my relationship with Catherine was going to suffer. Besides my relationship with Mary, my relationship and future with Catherine is more important than anything else in this world. I just hope I haven't fucked it up beyond repair." Doris gives Steve a dirty look when she hears him use profanity, and he just smirks at her when she does.

"And about Catherine, I told her you missed her and that you love her. That she should at least talk with you let her explain your behavior." _Oh you did, did you? How do you know what my feelings are? You haven't been here for most of my life, and I certainly have not been having any mother-son chats with you!_

"Thanks, but as usual, you were a little too late for that one. (That's your typical MO, late for everything…) Apparently my partner and my sister started a mission to get us back together. We are going out for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Doris asked looking a little too happy for Steve's taste. "Good for you." Doris added when she noticed his suspicious look, and then there was silence between mother and son, again.

Meanwhile at her apartment on the base….

Catherine had taken a long relaxing bath before she started to get ready. _Relaxing, _Catherine thought to herself, _Funny, because since I woke up this morning, relaxed isn't exactly the way she would describe herself. _After she wrapped herself into her favorite blue fluffy bathrobe, _the one Steve bought her last year for her birthday._ She finally did her nails, just so they would match one of Steve's favorite dresses. After she was done with that, she got dressed and did her make up and hair. By the time she had finished with all of that, it was 7:00 pm. _Wow, the last time I used 2,5 hours to get ready for a date was in high school, _she thought to herself.

For the last hour, it once again seemed like time stood still, because each time she looked at her watch, the watch Steve had given her for their last Christmas together, it seemed like time was frozen. Nervously she tapped her hands on the table silently praying that this time they would make it to dinner, work out their issues, and then end up in her bedroom. In the morning she had forced herself to eat a banana and since then she hadn't eaten anything, else because she was so nervous. So if they wouldn't make it to dinner, there was going be a good chance that she would pass out before they could make it to her bed.

It was 7:55 when Steve pulled up in front of Catherine's apartment building. He checked himself one last time in the mirror then took a deep comforting breath before he opened his door and got out of the truck. On his way upstairs, his mind played all scenarios out that could happen when she opens the door. As he reached her front door he took another deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before he finally knocked on her door.

Inside Catherine was eagerly waiting, and jumped up from her chair the second she heard him knock. Her heartbeat went up ten notches as she walked towards the door.

_Come on; open the door, Cath, please! _Steve begged as it felt like hours until she finally opened it. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before she reached for the door handle and nervously opened the door. _To see the handsomest and best man she'd ever met, and the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults, still._

"Hey." Catherine said as she smiled nervously at Steve. _Does he like my dress? Isn't one of the ones, he said were his favorites? What does he think? God, Steven, Say something! _Catherine thought when he just stood there his face unreadable….as he just stared at her.

There she is, so beautiful, as always. Her hair tied up, light make up, and wearing a more than beyond hot emerald green, knee-length, halter neck dress. "Hi." Steve managed to say after a couple of seconds. _Why does she have to make it so hard for me? How am I supposed to resist her and not push her back into her bedroom and make love to her over and over again? _Steve asked himself. "You look absolutely beautiful." He added when he finally found the words to describe her.

"Thank you; you're not looking too bad yourself." Catherine replied as her eyes fell on the roses in his arm.

"Oh, sorry, Cat, these are for you." Steve said handing the flowers to her, when he noticed where she had been looking.

"Aww, Steve, they are beautiful. Thank you." Catherine accepted them, and then set them down on her kitchen table. After that they just stood there like a couple of teenagers not daring to say a word or make a move towards each other. _Keep it together, McGarrett. You will take her to dinner tonight! _

It was Steve who broke the awkward silence between them. "Shall we go then?" Catherine just nodded as she reached for her purse. Steve offered her his arm which Catherine took and then they left her apartment building on their way to dinner, and their reconciliation, they both hoped.

_TBC_

* * *

_Leave a review and you'll find out how the date went._


	19. The Dinner

_**Sorry for the delay, my lap top is broken and I had a little writers block.**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter...**_

* * *

In the car neither of them knew what to say to each other and it was deadly quite. This had never happened before... While Steve used concentrating on driving as a distraction, Catherine nervously played with the ring on her finger while she stared out of the window. _This feels so weird, _she thought to herself. _For the first time in 7 years it looks like we will make it to a dinner reservation…of all the times we are ACTUALLY going to do it….Damn I want in his ARMS, HIS LIPS ON ME, HIS HANDS ANYWHERE!_

Every now and then she looked over to Steve, he to her, and when their eyes met she quickly turned her head back to the window. "So where are we going to?" Catherine asked breaking the weird silence for once.

"Taormina on the Beach Walk." Steve replied looking over to her and then back to the street.

"So Italian it is tonight." Catherine asked with smile. She was happy he had chosen an Italian restaurant even though she once told him she liked Indian food. But on top of her list of favorite foods there was still Italian. _I can't really remember that I had told him about that…but I must have and his is a good listener, he's good at so many things,…the kinds of things that feel so good….why is this so hard?_

After another 5 minutes of silence Steve pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked his truck. _He looks as nervous as I feel; m_y _poor Steve, he is so out of his element, that's why he's, must be so quiet..._

He unbuckled his seatbelt and then looked over to Catherine and into her eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful; everything about her is so beautiful he said to himself._ She had been watching him since the second he had parked his truck. She was waiting for this moment and then she reached over to him, and caressed his cheek gently. _I can still see the remnants of my slap…poor Steve._ That was all it took; the sparks were flying as soon as she touched him, and their eyes were lost in to each others. Catherine could tell that Steve had to fight against his need to hold her so that they will make to dinner. But honestly, right now, Catherine didn't care if they ever would make it to dinner, even when both their stomachs were telling them a different story.

Then she leaned over and placed her lips softly on to his giving him a gentle kiss before pulling her head back to look into his beautiful blue eyes. Steve was surprised by her sudden action, but it didn't take him longer then a second until he placed his hand onto her cheek and gently pulled her towards him to return the favor. This time their kiss was more heated and lasted longer. _God, how I missed those lips, _Catherine thought to herself before she broke the kiss. Their eyes stared at each other for a long time and both could see that they were already forgetting about their dinner plans tonight.

"Should we go in then?" Catherine asked as she cleared her throat, her voice barely above a whisper. She thought that she saw a hint of disappointment in Steve's eyes when nodded.

"Yeah, wait a second. Please." Steve replied opening his door and getting out. He jogged over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. _Always such a gentlemen, she thought to herself, one of things I truly love about that man, my man, my boyfriend_

"Thank you." Catherine smiled at him as he offered her his arm to help her get out of the car and then they walked to the restaurant together. Steve reached over, took her hand in his and she gave him a gentle squeeze and a great big smile. He knew she loved PDA even though he was **reticent,** but he needed to show her and anyone else they saw, how much he loved her….and holding hands that was just a small gesture he hoped she would appreciate.

Inside the restaurant Steve was a total gentlemen, as usual, he pulled out the chair for Catherine then after she sat down he gently pushed her towards the table. They had a table for two in the quietest darkest part of the restaurant so they were basically by all alone and could be themselves and not be interrupted. _Hold on, if dinner would always have been like this with him…why the hell didn't we never make it this far? _Catherine asked herself. _You know damn well, why you never made it. _She answered her question with a smile as she picked up the menu. While they each looked at the menus, they each kept sneaking a peak at their lover, and gave a little smile when they were caught by the other. A little while later the waiter came to take their orders.

"May I take your order, Miss?" the waiter said to Catherine.

"I take the Prosciutto with Mozzarella and Melon and grilled chicken with brown sugar sauce." Catherine ordered.

"And you, sir?" The waiter turned to Steve. "I take the Seafood Pasta Pescatore and a bottle of the Ca Biance." Steve replied and then the waiter disappeared. "So, why didn't you order seafood?" Steve then asked her, he knew Catherine loved that stuff.

"Since someone paid me for a favor with shrimp, sugar daddy." Catherine replied playfully.

"That would be me then."

Catherine nodded with a smile. "I just can't eat them anymore."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind that I ordered…"

Catherine shook her head. "Not at all, Steve." Catherine said.

"To us." Steve said raising his wine glass after the waiter brought them their bottle of Italian red wine.

"To us." Catherine nodded and then they tipped their glasses and drank.

"Did you read my letters?" Steve asked when he couldn't take it anymore, he had to know.

"Yes, each one of them." _many times over, she said to herself._ Catherine continued. "And I can understand you better. But what you said last week, what you did, that was not you, Steve. It was like you were taken over by aliens and they had control over your mind and mouth_." _

"What I did…I mean…Cath, I have no idea what got into me at the bar; _yes I do, it's love, dummy, you are in love with her, always have been, always will be_, and I know it was wrong what I did to that guy. I think that was the moment I really realized that I need you, I have always needed you, and I was being a Caveman, Cath giggled when she heard Steve call himself a was wrong, Cath, showing how much I love you with my fists instead of just telling you. But what was I supposed to do after what you said in the hallway?" he asked her in a heart wrenching tone. "Leave the bar? And leave you with that guy? He was touching you, touching the woman I love more than anything or anyone in this world? I just couldn't do that, Cath, I needed to know you were ok, even if that meant acting like an ass….I know I made things worse, but I am a man in love and we tend to do those things when we feel like we have screwed up as badly as I did."

"For your information, I'm a big girl; I could have and still can handle things myself. Oh and by the way, didn't you notice that this guy wasn't my type?"

"Wasn't he? So what's your type exactly again?" Steve asked her with a huge smile on his face, already knowing the answer…she loved Navy guys, she loved him.

"I think you already know that." Catherine replied with a smile. "Then why couldn't you just admit that I am your girlfriend? Doris said it's apparent, your sister, Danny, should I go on?" Catherine asked. "And by the way, Doris came by to see me, twice, and I made it very clear how I felt about her, and if she wasn't the woman who gave birth to you, I would have told her to go Fuck herself."

Steve looked at her, his eyes bigger than the minute before, smiling to know that Catherine feels protective of him. "I know she told me she went to see you, I am sorry about that Cath. She had absolutely no right to do that, which I, of course told her; loudly, a couple of times if I remember correctly."

"Really, how nice of you to do that for me." she said with an ear to ear smile.

"I did it to protect you. I lost so many people that I was close with, due to Doris' past with the CIA. What if another one of her 'assignments' comes up and goes after my family again or you Catherine. I don't want to lose you. I would die a thousand deaths knowing that my life or people, who hate me, could have taken you from this world." Steve explained. She thought she saw him wipe a tear away, but he tried to make it look like he was scratching his face.

_Here we go the SEAL thing again…_Catherine thought to herself. She understood what he was trying to say, but there were still those THREE very important words missing. _Come on Steve, just say them and I will climb on your lap, hold you in my arms, and never leave._

During dinner it was quiet at their table. Both of them were focused on their plate in front of them. But every now and then Steve caught Catherine looking over to him. "You want to try some, it's really delicious." Steve asked holding up his fork.

"Sure." Catherine nodded, then she leaned over the table and Steve fed her. _If things weren't so tense between us, this would be so hot, the start of my seduction of Steve McGarrett._

"Your right it's delicious." Catherine said after she had tried it. "What?" she asked with a grin as she noticed Steve's smiling at her.

"Nothing, it's just….you just have a little sauce there." He pointed to a spot above his lip. Catherine tried to wipe it away. "Still there." Steve said when she stopped and thought it was gone. "Come here." Steve said standing up and leaning over the table. Catherine did the same and Steve gently wiped it away. They looked into each other's eyes and before they knew it they were kissing each other, a hard passionate kiss, full of love, sorrow, and longing for each other. When they both realized what they were doing they immediately let go of each other and sat down_. Oh how I want to pull her to my lap and lose myself in her. But, we need to finish this discussion and then back to her place, please oh please, Cath, take me back, forgive me…I love you._

TBC

* * *

**_I already have the next chapter 20 ready and beta readed here. So leave a review and I'll post it soon!_**


	20. The Dinner - Part 2 - M Rated

_**Here's the next one with moment we've all been waiting for!**_

_**M Rated for a reason!**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! This is just for you Sanna00 to keep you warm and happy! Du kannst auch deutsch schreiben! **_

* * *

After dinner, Catherine ordered a Chocolate & Walnut Terrine for dessert. "Oh come on, Steve, one little ole dessert doesn't hurt." Catherine said as Steve didn't order one for himself.

"I have to stay in shape,...you know for work." _Oh, baby, you are in such good shape, it would take 100 desserts to mess up that gorgeous body, _Catherine tells herself._ WOW, am I being horny or what? "_But before you slap me again, you can share." Steve offered.

"Sure, you can have some of my terrine." Catherine replied and then they talked a bit about random stuff like Danny and Gracie. "Well one day he needs to accept that she wants to be more independent and that it's not that cool anymore to be daddy's little girl." Catherine pointed out after Steve had told her about Danny's latest problem with Grace.

"Exactly, if I had a daughter her age I would totally accept that she needs her independence." Steve replied causing Catherine to laugh. He gave her a 'What? Face'.

"You? Accepting that your daughter wants to be more independent. Steve, we are talking about you. We both know that you would probably be the first one who goes into full SEAL mode if ANY guy would look at her or make a move on her; am I right or am I right?"

Steve opened his mouth but there was nothing he could say, he just nodded. _She knows me better, than anyone else, _he thought to himself. Then Catherine got her dessert which she shared with Steve by feeding him than herself, than back to Steve. One time Catherine accidently touched the tip of his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Steve." Catherine giggled and blushed while he wiped the ice cream away from his nose with a grin.

"I've missed that." Steve pointed out as Catherine's face turned serious again.

"What?"

"Your smile, your beautiful, gorgeous smile. Catherine felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Thank you." She managed to say as she had a smile from one ear to the other while Steve reached for her hand. _God, this is much harder than I thought, he is making it so hard to resist him. I just want to touch him and hold him and kiss him and ..., she stopped when she felt her body starting to tighten up in frustration._

"You want to head home, Cath_?" Please say yes, please say you forgive me, please say you want me to make love to you,_ he asked and Catherine could already see where this would end. He hadn't said those three words he had used in the letters, but he would have plenty of time for that later.

She nodded at Steve. "Let's go." Catherine agreed. Steve quickly paid for their meal and then they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. It was when they reached his truck that Steve stopped Catherine and turned her around to face him.

"Wait Cath." he said very seriously. "Before we do…this, I need to tell you something." Catherine looked at him bewildered as Steve took a deep breath and both of her hands in his.

"Catherine Rollins, I'm truly, truly sorry for what I said and being such an Ass. This last week made me realize that I need you more than anything, that I never want to lose you and never want to be separated from you again. I just… what I want to say is… I love you from the bottom of my heart, I always have. Please believe me, I love you."

There they were, the three words she had been waiting to hear him say out loud. Waiting and wanting to hear him admit to her, but more so, admit it to himself. For all these years she had felt his love when they were together, when they were separated by work, but those words, hearing them finally said by Steve, made it real. A single tear escaped from her beautiful brown eyes and Steve brushed it away gently with his thumb. "Don't cry, Baby, why are you crying?" Steve asked confused about her reaction.

Catherine shook her head with a smile. "I'm not crying. I'm just so happy that you finally said it… I mean you wrote it beautifully in the letters and everything, but you never said it out loud. It's just so incredible to hear you say those words." Catherine replied.

"I. Love. You." Steve said again and he stopped after each word and a put a quick kiss on her face. First her forehead, then her nose, finally her sweet beautiful lips. He stopped, and with a smile as big as she had ever seen it, he pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her slender body and lovingly he kissed her passionately. It was a kiss, a full of relief and never-ending love and they both couldn't wait to make it to a room and have some privacy. Steve walked her backwards while his lips still lingered on hers; he reached for the door and opened it up for Catherine to get in. But Catherine didn't want to break the kiss this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold his head in place. Somehow Steve managed to break free from her lips, both of them breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Get in." Steve said and Catherine did as she was told. He closed the door behind her and quickly made his way to the driver's side. She had already scooted to the middle of the front seat so she could be as close to him as she could without sitting in his lap. Steve loved when she sat this close to him...this way he could always sneak kisses when they were stopped at lights, or he could just reach over to her and touch her thigh. He got in, wasted no time, started the engine and drove off. He wanted to be with her alone as quickly as possible so he had no choice but drive to his house. _Mary is gone tonight, I know, and if she knows what's good for her, Doris better have listened when I told her to be somewhere else._ It was the closest place to the restaurant and he didn't want to waste time by renting a hotel room, with all the paperwork it would have been at least 10 extra minutes until they would finally make it into a room.

"We're driving to your house?" Catherine asked when she realized what way Steve was driving. "Are you insane? You know your mother and sister will be there!" Catherine said in disbelief and Steve just looked at her with evil grin on his face. "Fine." Catherine just shook her head. She was thinking the same way he did, but having sex with your boyfriend at his house while his family was there was defiantly weird for her. Maybe it was just the effect of the wine that made her carefree, because after she had thought about it, she was okay with his decision. _We just have to be quiet, _she thought to herself as she reached over to Steve's knee caressing it with her fingers before her hands travelled up his leg in a slow sensual way. She was almost at his crotch when Steve hissed and grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. He shot Catherine a glare that told her to stop or else he would not make it home. _If I wasn't the head of Five-0 on this island, and wouldn't get caught, I'd pull over right here and make mad passionate love to the woman I love, the woman I love more than anyone in this world._ Catherine let out a frustrated sigh as she removed her hand from his. The second he pulled up into his driveway Catherine unhooked her seatbelt and leaned over to Steve. First she was just kissing him which he gladly accepted. There was too much space hindering them so she crawled over onto his lap hitting her head on the ceiling once, but she couldn't care less about it. All that counted right now was being close to the men she loves and she now knew he loved her too.

She sat back on her knees, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck as her tongue danced across his lips. Steve moaned as he allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth, all the while his hips pushing up to meet hers. That caused her to gasp as she felt the bulge in his pants. His lips left hers and moved them along her jaw line gently nipping and sucking as he went from her ear, down her neck as her whimpers increased with each breath. She could feel him grind against her skin, his hot breathe made her shiver. She turned her head and kissed her way back to his lips. As she finally reached them, she kissed him hard winning the fight for dominance for once, while her hands travelled to the front of his shirt to open the first button.

"Need… more…space." Steve breathed heavily as he tried to gain control over the situation. _This feels so good, holding the woman I love, who loves me, and we finally know it, and not afraid anymore._ Somehow he managed to open the door of the driver's side still kissing her while Catherine looked at him as if she was questioning what he had just done. "Inside, now, hurry." Steve breathed, staring at her swollen lips. Her tied up hair was a mess now, as he helped her out of the car. He got out as well not letting go of her hand, after he had closed the door he pulled her back into his arms kissing her again and he was starting to walk her backwards towards the house. _Shit, this will take forever, _he thought to himself. Without even stopping his kiss to ask her, he put his hands on her soft but hard ass, and pulled her up, putting her legs around his waist, and carried her to his front door.

TBC

* * *

**_I know, I know, I'm the queen of cliffhangers! *evilgrin*_**

**_Write a review and there will be more in the next 24 hours. The best beta reader in the world is already working on it! _**


	21. A night to remember - M Rated

_**Like I had promised here is the next Chapter! **_

_**M Rated because we all know how Steve will make it up to her...**_

_** Sanna00 Eine neue Runde gute Laune für dich! :-)**_

* * *

Catherine was amazed how Steve had managed to open the front door without letting go of her lips or dropping her. While she still felt all of his fantastic body hard against hers, she also could feel him relax. He stepped into his house, kicked the front door with his other foot to close it, then hearing a loud slam. He almost dropped her as he turned them towards the stairs to his bedroom. Steve couldn't/wouldn't stop kissing her, making sure this kiss told her how much he missed her, needed her, wanted her, and loved her. He decided to change his plan and turned them back towards the door instead. Then he pushed her against it for support, so he didn't have to let her go. _I will never let this woman go, _he said to himself,_ NEVER!_

This sudden movement caused her to giggle into his mouth. "Hold onto me, baby." Steve growled into her ear, and then he gently sucked on her earlobe before moving to the more sensitive spot behind her ear. _I know what this does to her,_ he said to himself.

_Boy, does my man know what to do to me; oh Steve how I have missed this, missed YOU. _Catherine grasps the crook of his neck, sucking him gently, as she did what she was told. This never felt so right...wrapping her legs and arms tightly around his body, even tighter than before like she will never let him go, EVER. Forever the optimist, Steve made another attempt to move them upstairs into his bed. Somewhere in the middle of the stairs Catherine lost her shoes and if they hadn't been lost in each other's bodies, they might have noticed that they weren't alone in the house.

The loud thud of the door made Mary stir in her sleep, but she didn't open her eyes. She kept them shut; trying to drift back into her peaceful slumber, but then there was another sound, a growling noise coming from the stairs. She opened her eyes slightly, and what she saw and heard in the dark made her grin. _Finally, Mission McRoll completed!_ She thought to herself as she reached for the earplugs she had placed on the table earlier that night. _I'm glad I bought these the last time I was here, knowing how loud those two lovebirds can get. I am so happy for Steve & Catherine_, she said to herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile they had made it upstairs and into his bedroom without any accidents. Once he had shut the door behind them and locked it, Steve once more pushed her against it for support. As his hand made its way up her beautiful soft body, caressing every part he could touch, moving on his way up to her neck. He pulled on the knot of her halter dress and untied it in one swift move, continuing to press hungrily his lips onto hers. He needed her lips more than he needed air into his lungs, and she felt so good right now. Catherine unwrapped her legs from behind his back and then he let her slide down his front. Slowly she ended up on his lap while he was seated on his floor. Their lips parted for a couple of seconds for a much needed breath of air.

"I have missed you, so, so much, Commander." Catherine said breathlessly still holding him close, feeling his erection against her aching body. Aching for him, to want her, love her, be inside her. Steve just smirked at her, pulling her legs around him, tighter this time, while pressing his lips again onto hers as he laid her backwards towards bed. That was when he let her go. His hands slowly pulled her dress up, then his hands into her sweet hot pink panties. His now, dark with lust baby blue eyes, following the trail of her newly exposed beautifully tan skin. _God has there ever been a more beautiful woman in the world as my "Girlfriend"_ Steve chuckled.

"What's so funny, Steve?"

"I was just thinking to myself that my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world. Then it hit me, the word Girlfriend isn't as scary as I thought it was a week ago."

"Why would that word be scary?"

"Because it used to mean 'danger' for you, but now it means Love, Faith, Future, but most of all Mine."

Catherine just kept smiling while she let Steve continue to admire her after he had finished undressing her body with his eyes, and his hands.

When he had her dress completely off and on the floor, he admired her delicate body some more. Catherine was starting to undress her "boyfriend" already, by starting with his shirt buttons. After struggling with the first one, she thought "Screw them", and Catherine took one hard tug and with a single rip, she had send them flying around the floor. A huge smile formed on his face, as her hands traveled from his strong abs over his tattooed chest, then up to his shoulders. Catherine could feel his skin heat up under her touch as she pushed the shirt over his arms, sending it to the floor next to her clothes.

Steve unwrapped his arms from around her again, and began caressing her breasts. He still was kissing her passionately and he looked into her eyes with love. Once she had hastily removed his final offending clothes, he walked her backwards until Catherine could feel the bed against her legs. Catherine let herself fall backwards pulling Steve with her, he on top of her, his nakedness never feeling better than right now. He left her lips to go on a journey of rediscovery of her body. Over her already heated skin kissing and nibbling his way down to her breasts. Catherine could feel his hot breath on her nipples and she jerked up desperately to the erotic feeling he was causing. To this feeling of erotic teasing, and to feel his lips on her, and she never felt happier. If she died at this moment, she would have died as happy as she could ever be. Steve pulled his head back gazing at her face, tugging her lose hair behind her ears.

"What do you want, baby?" his voice hoarse as his fingers traced from her lips over her arms.

"You." Catherine whispered breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want, exactly, my love." He ordered as he saw that Catherine's eyes were closed.

"Touch me." Catherine breathed, "All over, please," desperately aching for his touch. "Steve!" she exclaimed as his lips suddenly closed around one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. _Thank you Christian Gray, this stuff really works,_ Steve thought to himself. Catherine arched her back into his mouth, while he was biting at her breasts. He then began to move up towards her bottom lip as the sweet, carnal sensation ran through her body.

When he captured her top lip, giving it the same sweet torture, he knew this was going to be the best make up lovemaking of their relationship. She let out a frustrated scream when he left her hard nipple and continued his journey down her body until he reached the apex of her panties. He placed several kisses on her public area, then let his hand travel down gently, sweetly touching her through the silk material.

Catherine was breathing heavily now, her eyes closed as she tried to handle his wonderful teasing act. Her hands were still in his hair, fisting it tightly as she moaned and squirmed under his gentle loving touch. A frustrated moan escaped her lips as Steve stopped this erotic kissing, and let her go and she felt him getting up from the bed. Her eyes flew open in frustration, until she saw him standing on the side of the bed, looking so wanton for her. She crawled over to him and began getting him out of his pants staring directly into his eyes. Catherine's hands eagerly opened the button of his pants, unzipped them, and then pulled them down with one swift move, leaving her naked Adonis in front of her. He pushed her back onto the bed crawling up her to start licking and biting her nipples once again. He was sucking, nibbling from one over to the other, while his hands caressed her center through her panties. His lips traveled down her body over her stomach to her bellybutton, then her panties one last time.

"I think you are overdressed, Lt Rollins. Let me help you because it's time for you to be naked." He placed one last kiss on the center of her sex, and couldn't wait anymore, and he pulled them down slowly, lovingly, staring into his lover's eyes. As he did so, his hands traveled down her legs, caressing and stroking them. Catherine had her eyes closed as she panted heavily under his seductive touch. Then without a warning he pushed two fingers inside of her. The sensation made her cry out loudly with pleasure.

"Oh my god… Steve…please…don't stop, please!"

"Baby, I won't, I promise." A wicked smile came to Steve's face, as he continued to kiss his way back up to her lips, and silence her screams once more. Catherine felt like she would lose control of her body, and climax, right then and there, as he continued to push his fingers into her. But each time she thought she was going to explode, he stopped, kissed her passionately, causing her to groan in frustration.

"Steve!" she begged him as he stopped again when she was so close to the edge of her release.

"What do you want, Catherine, tell me?" He whispered against her ear before placing a kiss on her neck making her shiver.

"Make me come, please Steve, NOW!" Catherine begged him urgently as she turned her head to kiss him again, and slammed her sex into his amorous fingers.

"Oh, Cath, I love it when you beg, it tells me how much I know your body, and what you need." He kissed her back, sliding his tongue between her lips to show her that he had won the fight for dominance. "Oh, not yet, Catherine, I have missed you and I'm not going to let you come just yet!" Steve replied pulling his fingers completely out of her, then beginning to lick and circle her clitoris.

"Stop playing with me!" Catherine cried out frantically again…not meaning it at all.

"You love it, Cath, don't you?" Steve grinned at her, as he crawled on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. Catherine arched her back as she felt his continued breathing at her entrance. "Do you want to come, Cath, are you sure?" Steve asked leaning up to suck and kiss her neck.

"Yes." Catherine whispered.

"Look at me, Cath, please." Steve commanded and she did as she was told once again. She looked at him aroused, straight into his dark blue eyes, filled with love, lust and desire. She held him tightly, as he finally, slowly pushed himself into her. They both gasped with joy as Catherine wrapped her legs around his back, while her hands were about to wrap themselves around his neck. He stopped her and interlaced their fingers before positioning them above her head, never leaving eye contact with her. He kisses her gently before he finally starts to move in and out of Catherine. Their eyes still locked in love, as Steve sped up his pace and deepened his thrusts into her. As he showed her his love, he reaches his hand down to her ultra sensitive clit. His fingers didn't move, he just applied sweet pressure to it. That was all it took, and Catherine lost herself in ecstasy, and he finally pushed her over the edge. Her breath caught in her throat as her world exploded in a white light. Catherine cried out as her muscles contracted around Steve, which drove him over the edge, Cuming gloriously right after her. It took her a moment until she fell back into reality, while Steve rolled onto the side and had now wrapped her arms around her. He held her naked body tightly against his, his heavy breaths cooling down her over heated skin. Catherine turned her head over and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Baby, I totally, truly, unequivocally, love you!" Steve said bending forward to touch her nose with his, and he saw a tear on her cheek.

"I love you, too." Catherine could just barely reply before he kissed her again, this time it was a soft, sweet loving kiss…and she knew she was where she belonged, with Steve, always.

* * *

**_It was the first time I wrote a scene like that so plese be nice in your reviews, but let me know what you think!_**

**_If you write a review I'll promise an update asap!_**


	22. A morning to remember - M Rated

_**I'm really happy that you all enjoyed their night to remember ;)**_

_**But if you thought you will need a cold shower after that, don't read this one! haha It's getting hotter! **_

_**All I can say is, Mama McG will not interrupt them, but I guess she can hear those two...**_

_**Rated M for A reason, again!**_

* * *

The next morning Steve woke up to the sound of his alarm clock on his nightstand. It was set for 5:30 am, so he could go out for his morning swim…but today, he had some different exercise today. He groaned as he rolled over his side of the bed to turn it off. But rolling over meant he had to let go of Catherine, and he didn't want to do that. Last night, making love to her, over and over, felt like a dream. He just hoped that it wasn't, and it was all real, and that beautiful woman, next to him is his. After he did that, he rolled back over only to meet a pair of sleepy, beautiful brown eyes looking into his. He just smiled at her as he pulled the blanket up to his chest, covering him and his beautiful bed mate, his GIRLFRIEND, his Catherine, his life.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." He said, his voice horse, reaching up to stroke a strand of hair out of her face. As he was about to pull his hands away from her, she grabbed it and brought it up to her lips gently kissing each one his knuckles, still a little swollen from his connection to the wall at the bar last week.

"Good morning yourself. Does it still hurt?" Catherine whispered against his skin with a smile. She also felt like last night was a dream, _they made it to dinner and what happened after that, well…__ that was so wonderful.…it made her feel…..oh I love that man_, she smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Steve asked her, his voice barely over a whisper.

"No reason." _Except I have never been happier, because you love me._ Catherine replied biting her bottom lip as she moved closer to him wrapping one leg around his resting her head on his arm.

"Uh Huh um, nothing?" Steve asked with a grin as he gently caressed her cheek tracing down her jaw and then up to her lips. He never left eye contact with her so he could see her react to his gentle touch, already.

"You." Catherine breathed against the tip of his index finger, trying to fight the urge to yawn, but she failed_. We sure didn't get much sleep last night._

"You want to go back to sleep?" Steve asked raising his eyebrow in the playful way that she loved. Catherine nodded but she could feel that going back to sleep wasn't what Steve had on his mind.

"I think someone is happy to see that I'm awake?" Catherine asked with a smirk on her face pulling her leg up until she felt his growing erection.

"Maybe." Steve smirked leaning closer to her lips, but not kissing her.

"You know…a cold shower… could help…" Catherine replied nuzzling his nose.

"No fun without you." Steve replied trying to kiss her but she pulled her head back.

"Well, I'm not the one who needs it." Catherine replied motioning her head to the bulge in the blanket. That was enough teasing for Steve, and he used the hand under her head to pull her back against him until he could kiss her. He kissed her gently; it was a sweet, soft, sensual kiss so different from last night's passionate kisses. This time he wanted to take it slow and seduce her, _not that she needs seducing, she wants me as much as I want her. She told me so last night, and she wasn't drunk when she said it._ So he pulled her on top of him, pressing her against his hard body still kissing her lips, nose, forehead, and behind her ear. He deepened the kiss as his tongue touched hers Catherine moaned into his mouth. Steve smiled against her lips before he gently bit her bottom lip, finally giving her lips some space to catch a breath before he kissed her again. He left her lips and pulled her up a little more so he could get better access to her very seductive neck and soft loving breasts. Steve started his way across her jaw line, down her throat to her neck, than from there he left a wet trail to her already hard nipples. Catherine closed her eyes and moaned as he closed his lips around her left one, gently sucking and nibbling on it. He moved over to her other nipple giving it the same treatment.

_God, his tongue does things to me… _Catherine thought and then she felt him jerking his hips up, letting her feel his hardness. Catherine trembled as she took a deep breath.

"Getting a little excited, Lt.?" Steve breathed against her heated skin.

"Mmmm, I love what you are doing, Steve." Catherine hissed and then gasped as he hit her sensitive spot with his ministrations. Steve didn't let go of her skin as he removed the hand from her head to sit up. Catherine knew what he wanted to do and wrapped her arms around him to stay close as he moved them to a sitting position. He was now causing another moan from her lips as he once again brushed over her sensitive spot. His hands traveled back to the low of her back, holding her in place as he still flicked his tongue over her hard nipple.

"Still want to go back to sleep, baby?" Steve asked removing his lips from her nipple then one hand left her back and moved over to her hip, finally down to her already wet sex. He just gently stroked her once. "Oh, my beautiful girl, so ready, so wet just for me….what a great way to wake up".

"Oh my god…. Steven!" Catherine cried out loudly with closed eyes, letting her head fall back in ecstasy. _I wonder whose home, and if they can hear me…oh screw it, they both wanted us to be ok, so if they hear us making love, who's cares?_

"What, Baby?" Steve asked innocently as he stoked her again, before his tongue went and licked her left nipple and then captured her right one in his hand, catching her totally off guard.

"More…baby, please more!" Catherine demanded holding onto him for dear life.

"What more, Cath?" Steve asked placing a couple of kisses on her neckline. "What do you want me to do?" he asked between kisses leaving wet marks on her over heated skin. "Do you want me to make you come like this? You know I can, Cath, you know you love it; you know how much it turns me on." She looked straight into his eyes, and she knew how much he loved her, and that's all she needed to hear. She flew her head back, closed her eyes, and just let him take her body away.

It took all of her will power to lift her head up again and open her eyes to meet his. They were dark blue with desire, with love, and matching his mischievous grin. "Should I stop, baby?"

"No…no…" Catherine replied desperately. "Touch me, please don't stop. I love this Steve, oh God, do you know how much I love you?"

"I already am." Steve replied with the same wicked grin, and Catherine growled frustration. _Fine you want to play…_Catherine thought to herself, surprised that she could form a clear thought under these erotic passionate circumstances.

"Hmm, you are so Fucken beautiful." Steve said his hand still between her legs but not touching her, at least that was before he finished his sentence. Again he caught her off guard as he stroke her center again. Catherine had to bite herself on the lower lip or else she would have screamed so loud that his neighbors would think someone is trying to kill her. _Death by orgasm, that's the way to go._

"Won't get you anywhere…Commander!" Catherine hissed when she caught her breath again.

"Hmm, too bad…Baby" he mumbled against her skin, letting her feel his cool breath.

"It's true, Catherine. You are so beautiful, inside and outside. I love your soft skin; I can't get enough of you….I. Love. You. Catherine Rollins. Always. I. Love. You." He stopped to kiss her after each word. First her nose, left earlobe, right earlobe, neck, left nipple, right nipple, belly button, then finally landing on her wet clitoris. "I love you." He whispered again, while her hips pushed down to him, she tried to force his mouth into her, but didn't succeed.

"I can feel you wanting me, Cath… Your desire… I know how much you want me inside of you…" Steve continue to kiss and suck her clit and vagina…oh Catherine, you are _the best taste in the world._ Steve continued for what felt like 10 minutes, and each time she was going to cum, he pulled back and smiled at her. Finally, he decided to continue upwards and he reached her neck with his lips. "I know you so well, Cath. I know how to touch you, I know how much you want me… how you crave me…" he moaned in to her ear. "Right now, I want to drive you crazy, I want to you think only about us, about what I do to you." He added between placing a couple wet kisses under her ear before leaving her head and going back to her breasts. _Oh my God, Steven….you do love me, I can feel it in the way you make my body feel. Don't ever leave me, please. I love you so much._

"This is about us." Steve breathed against her sensitive nub while his hands brushed her hot center again. "Just me and you, our love, our life, our future. I am so sorry for hurting you, have always loved you, now and forever." This time Catherine was struggling to not cum right here and now. All the talking he just did had already sent her to the edge.

"Not, now. We are not done, baby." Steve commanded when he felt her trembling. "God, you are so damn beautiful." He said removing his hand from her clit, he grabbed her on her hips and lifted her up slowly letting her sink down onto his hard erection. He entered her slowly, gently, cherishing every inch inside of her as he moaned against her neck. Neither of them moved, they just enjoyed the feeling of being close to each other. Their eyes were locked with each other. They didn't know where he ended and she began_, so this is what everlasting love feels like, they both thought to themselves._

"I love how you feel inside of me, Steve." Catherine said before she pressed her lips against his, kissing him demandingly. That was when he started to thrust up into her deep and slowly hitting that spot that made her dizzy. Catherine's hips began to sway with him meeting him with every thrust. Catherine was the one who increased their pace and Steve followed her, thrusting harder and faster into her. They're both were struggling not to let it go right now as they were both close to the edge. Her body was feeling this deep connection, and she hoped, oh she hoped, he felt it too.

"Cath…yes, Baby, more, faster, I love you, Catherine, I love you so much!" He moaned as he felt that he would lose the control over his body soon.

"Come for me, Steve." Catherine pleaded, begged, urged him on, her nails digging now painfully in to his skin. Catherine reached up to his face caressing his cheek as she looked into his eyes, his eyes so full of love for her…this man, the only one she has ever loved, and plans on doing so until she dies. She kissed him strong, wanton, hard, her dark brown eyes never leaving his dark blue ones and then with one last powerful thrust they both climaxed together. For both of them it was the most erotic, magical feeling; watching each other cum climax together. There were no guards; no holding back all they could see was desire, lust, love and need for each other. Catherine felt herself tightening around her lover, almost reaching a point where it got painful as her breathless screams filled the room.

"Oh God, Catherine…" he said her name with so much emotion. Their movements slowed down until they were completely still. He was motionless, buried inside of her as their wave of ecstasy slowed down and Catherine opened her eyes again. She still had her legs and arms wrapped around his body, never wanting to let him go again. A giggle escaped her lips while she caught her breath meeting his eyes. Steve nuzzled her nose before he kissed her gently and then he let himself fall backwards with her in his arms.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Steve asked after another long kiss when Catherine rested her head on his chest while her fingers drew small circles on it.

"As long as you will hold me, and won't ever let go." She replied closing her eyes and it didn't take her long until she drifted back to sleep, content, sated, loved, in Steven McGarrett's protective arms.

TBC

* * *

**_I'm not sure if I really want to end this story soon, but all good things have to come to an end. _**

**_I already have a plan for 2 or 3 more chapters._**

**_As always, leave a review please!_**


	23. I don't snore!

_**Here's a little chapter to cool you all off! haha**_

_**I'm happy that you all enjoyed the last one and thank you sooo much for all the reviews again!**_

_** newsyd I know you never left my story!** :)_

* * *

A couple of hours later Catherine slowly woke up. She was still lying on top of Steve, their hands intertwined, with her head on his chest listening to the gentleness of his heartbeat. She could feel his chest rise and fall, his breath soft and calm, while her eyes were still closed. She could tell from the way he was breathing that he was already awake and probably watching her sleep. "You know it's disrespectful and quite rude to watch other people sleep." Catherine said her voice still sleepy turning her head to his face him, but she still had her eyes closed.

"I could have woken you, would you have preferred that, ma'am?" Steve replied gently brushing her messy dark brown hair.

"You wouldn't dare to do that, Sir, because it is your fault I am exhausted from last night!" Catherine pointed out and Steve had to grin.

"True, I could never wake you up, because you look so beautiful when you are asleep. So pretty when you smile in your sleep and I think you are so very cute when you are snoring."

"What?" Catherine asked shocked opening her eyes to look at him. _Did he just say I snored? I never snore! _"I never snore." Catherine was now fully awake as she looked at him seriously.

"Uh Huh," he said smiling at her and kissing her nose. "Whatever you say Ma'am."

"I DO NOT snore!" Catherine said loudly playfully hitting his chest. "Do you understand me?" She asked staring into his blue eyes and there it was again, this sexual tension that seemed to never leave them since last night. "And since when do you address a younger, sexy, naked woman by the term Ma'am?"

"Okay, I surrender, but you do." Steve replied and Catherine shot him an evil glare. "Only a little bit okay? It sounds like the purring of sweet kittens. That's totally normal even for girls, that's what I've been told." Steve explained trying to save himself. Catherine bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.

"Fine as long as I'm not as loud as you." She retorted. "And who are you talking to about woman snoring in bed? Should I be jealous?" _After the last night and this morning, I can't imagine there has been anyone else for you, has there, Steve. There, take this Mister!_

_Oh good, she took the bait…let's see how far this little green monster will go._ "What? I'm not loud."

"Oh, yes, you are, my friend!" Catherine said pushing her index finger with each word into his chest. "You sound like a bear." _A big cuddly teddy bear that is mine!_ She added before Steve started to tickle her at her waist and then he turned them around. Pinning her into the mattress his body over hers, there nakedness fitting together like the last two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Once again he had taken her totally off guard. _I should get used to all this sudden attacks by now, right, but I never am?_ Catherine wondered to herself as her lover, continued to tickle her. Catherine's loud and beautiful laugh filled the room_. Better her laughter fill the room, then her screams of erotic pleasure she made last night_. He thought and smiled to himself. "You know how much I love the sound of your laughter."

"Steven, I never...Fine, I surrender!" Catherine yelled as her tummy started to hurt from all the laughing. "I surrender!" She yelled again when he didn't stop at her first plea.

Steve stopped with the tickling letting his hand travel up to her neck as he looked into her eyes. "So I don't snore?" Steve asked and Catherine could hear that he tried to challenge her. _Stop, making it so damn hard not resist you!_ Catherine silently yelled at him.

"Maybe…" She replied raising her hands up to his ears where she started to softly massage him.

"Wrong answer." Steve pointed out tickling her again causing her to laugh again. _God, does she realize how much I love the way she laughs. It turns me on big time; oh what shall I do about that?_ Steve thought to himself watching her.

"Stop it… please!" Catherine begged him. "Steve!"

Steve stopped again and looked up into her eyes as she was breathing heavily. "So do I snore or not Lt.?" Steve asked this time he sounded even more challenging than before. Catherine looked at him debating with herself what to say next. She could tell him the truth and play along with him or simply just lie to him to save herself from his magical soft loving fingers.

"Let's just say you tend to snore when you had catched a cold or sometimes after we made love." _There happy?_

"Okay." Steve rolled himself off of her, only after he had placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. He knew that if he would stay with her any longer in his bed, there would be a good chance that they would stay there forever. _And I can't imagine the governor would like his head of Five-0 become a sex animal and not do his job fighting crime._

"Where are you going?" Catherine whined and sat up covering her naked breasts with the blanket as Steve sat up on the other side.

"Breakfast or do you think we can live off air and our love?" Steve asked leaning back to kiss her on the cheek as his hands caressed her breasts through the blanket. "I think they are already missing my lips and touch?"

"Steven, I can't believe you just said that! But living off of air and love….that would sound nice. Think of all the money we'd save on eating out…" _like we eat out much,_ "…and groceries." Catherine said, thinking about what it would be like.

"I know you would like that." He grins at her and then it hits her, last night, this morning, _oh my God, someone must have heard us or at least me!_ Catherine thought to herself as her mind played a flashback.

"You really want to go down there?" She asked wrapping her arms around him from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back, and gently sucking on his neck. _God he tastes so good, he tastes of Sex ,Sweat, Sea air, and Steve….am I one lucky girl or what?_ "What about your sister or Doris?" Steve blushed at the mentioning of his family.

"It's the only option we have if we want to eat something." He replied resting his head against hers. Catherine took a deep breath, inhaling his glorious scent, knowing that he was right and somehow they had to face them. "And by the way, why should they say anything. They wanted us to be together and make-up, and if I remember correctly my sister was the one who was behind 'Operation McRoll' with Danny for all of this." Steve winked at his girlfriend. "Or I could text my sister and ask her whose home and to please leave so we can have the house to ourselves and we could do that again and again and you could be as loud as you would like."

"I don't think so Steve, she may have helped Danny, but you did the rest all week long with your beautiful letters and flowers. Anyway, I would like to take a shower first." Catherine said and Steve almost forget about his plans when he thought about being with her naked in the shower.

"What if I go down there and check to see who is at home, make breakfast and bring it to us in bed." _Umm breakfast in bed with Steve…we haven't had that since we were in Mumbai three months ago._

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." Catherine replied placing another gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know what you like." Steve replied confident kissing her one last time and then he got out of the bed, gloriously naked and tan. He went over to his closet and under the watchful eyes of Catherine, his beautiful girlfriend, he got dressed into a pair of shorts and one of his old NAVY shirts. He could see from the corner of his eye that Catherine was about to get out of the bed, covering her naked body with the sheet.

"You weren't so shy last night?" _Or this morning,_ he thought to himself as she walked over to the closet.

_Thank God, I still have a robe and clothes here_, Catherine thought to herself as she pulled out her robe, a pair of jeans, some underwear and a shirt. "Is that so?" Catherine asked innocently facing him. He just nodded before he pulled her in to his arms.

"I love you." He said gently kissing her. _What happened to me? I just can't stop telling it to her…_

"I love you, too, so much." Catherine replied as he left her lips. "I'll never tire of hearing you say that, Steve."

"Good, because it will be the three most used words in history for you from me…. .You .You. .You. .You." He said it again and again and kissed her in between each word.

"Now, go and make breakfast, while I'm in the shower, my Sex Maniac Super Seal!" She commanded him and Steve let her go.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted to her and Catherine had to giggle. "But first let me make sure that no one sees you on your way to the bathroom, Lt. Rollins." Steve said opening the door he carefully checked to see if anyone was out there, but there wasn't, so he opened the door up to let her walk out. "See you later." He gave her one last kiss in front of the bathroom door, and then he went downstairs and Catherine went inside.

"Oh, morning, Steven, finally, glad you're awake. I thought I wouldn't see you at all today, you must have had a pretty rough night." Doris said as he entered the kitchen.

_Great,_ Steve thought to himself. _She heard us!_

* * *

**_As always I ask for a review and you get your next chapter! :)_**


	24. Mom!

_**Update! Update! Update! Thanks again for all the reviews you have no idea how inspiring they are.**_

_** Now let's see what Mama McG makes out of the situation... **_

* * *

"I don't think that what I do at night with my girlfriend, is any of your buisness, Doris." Steve replied trying to play it cool, but the truth was he felt more than embarrassed.

"Then let me tell you it becomes my buisness if my son and his girlfriend don't know how to be quiet. And from what I heard last night, you are back together with Catherine?"

"What gave that away, did you use all that CIA training or what?" Steve asked annoyed.

"Her shoes on the stairs and if I recall correctly I heard you calling her name."

"Mom! Stop it!" Suddently he felt like a teenager again. _For god's sake, I'm 36 fricken years old! How does she always manage to make me feel like a teenager? Oh yeah, because she left me when I was one and she wasn't around to see me grow into a man!_

_Time to change the subject, and FAST, Steve says to himself_. "What is this?" Steve said as he noticed a couple of real estate advertisements on the table. "Are you moving out_?" Please, Please, Please. say it's so!_

"Yes, even when this is still my house. I think it's time for me to move on with my life."

"And what if another one of your assignments decieds to come after you?" Doris rolls her eyes.

"There is a security system in each one of them and I had already told you I can handle myself." Doris rolls her eyes again.

"Yeah, I have seen that. Three bullets into the floor when he was standing right in front of you. You call that handle yourself? Seriously, Doris?"

"I already told you there was a struggle."

Meanwhile upstairs Catherine was already out of the shower and dressed as she stood in front of the mirror drying her wet, dark brown hair with a towel. In the mirror she saw her blissful smile, the smile she hadn't be able to muster to anyone in a week. _God, Catherine Rollins, you got it bad, really bad! _She thought to herself. _If you continue to smile like that you will have a sore face by the end of the day… Whoa, what is that? _She asked herself as she took a closer look at her neck. _A hickey!? How did that happened? _She shook her head_. Well I know __**HOW IT HAPPENED**__, but I just don't remember him biting me that hard. Oh God, how embarassing, now he is acting like a teenager!But a very good at sex teenager! _She laughs at her own joke_. __I can't remember that I ever felt so happy, _Catherine thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She expected to smell pancakes as she opened the door but she didn't smell anything. The only thing she could hear was Steve's raised voice from downstairs and then there was Doris' voice as well.

_There goes our breakfast in bed, _Catheirne thought to herself, feeling disappointed as she walked downstairs. At the bottom she found her shoes. _And I had wondered where I had lost those, _she laughed to herself as she made her way over to the kitchen and closer to the two McGarretts.

"Do you reall think that it's safe for you to live on your own?" Steve raised his voice. This discussion is already going on for over 5 minutes and he was getting sick of how stubborn this woman is.

"What's going on with you, Steven? Last week you told me to get out of your house as soon as possible and now when I search for a house you are all worried that something happens to me. What's your problem?"

_My problem is that I already lost you once 20 years ago and I don't want to lose you again, _his mind was screaming at her, but Steve felt too proud to tell her why he is against her plan. After what had happened last week he just couldn't say it out loud.

"Hey, where is our breakfast, Sailor?" Catherine asked laying her arm around Steve's waist to calm him down with her touch and kissing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Cath. Sorry, I totally forget about that." Steve said turning his head over to kiss her on the forehead before turning his attention back to Doris. "Doris, if you excuse me now." He said to her and then started to prepare their breakfast.

"Lt. Rollins, good morning. Did you had a good night with my son?" Doris asked nicely all the anger in her voice gone.

_Hold on! She was at home? Damn, she heard us uhm…at least she must have heard , me, didn't she? _Catherine blushed but was smiling at Doris.

"Thank you, for asking, and Yes, I had a wonderful night." _Actually an intresting one, you're son is quite a lover, not that you need to know that,_ she added on her mind.

"Well unfortunally my night was kid of short. There were some weird noises next to my room. But the good thing is, turns out now I know what my son calls you." Doris replied sweetly.

Catherine could feel that her face had turned red. "Uhm, well…." She stuttered glacing at her watch. "Oh, uhm, Steve I need to take a raincheck on the breakfast… I, uhm… I've totally forgot I have this…" _Think of something quick or else this will become more embarrasing then it already is. _"Briefing at the base." Catherine finally said under Doris suspicious eyes.

"YOU HAVE WHAT!?" Steve asked turning around surprised.

"Briefing about my next assignment, at the base." Catherine replied giving him a look, that told him to better play along with her!

"Oh, yeah, your next assignment." _He winks at her, thinking she wants him to drive her to her place._ "Do you need a lift to the base?"

"Uhm, no… and honestly Steve. I need to run… so we'll catch up later about that… what about lunch…" _Lunch? Rollins, What are you talking about? It's already past 12.30 and you are talking about lunch? If you would have a briefing…_

"Dinner, I mean dinner." She added. _Why does this damn woman intimidate me, shit, she's CIA and I have always had a fear of those people, but right now she is just Steve's mother, so I should be nice._

"Dinner, okay. Sounds perfect, Cath."

"Great." Catherine said shortly as she turned around to leave. _My purse! _"Steve, my purse is still in your truck."

She said turning back around. Steve just followed her out of the house and the second their went through the door. "God, that was so embarrassing." Catherine said.

"That wouldn't have been if you were a little bit quieter." Steve pointed out wrapping his arms around her from behind as they walked over to his truck.

"Don't blame me! It's not like it's **ONLY ALL** my fault. You were the one who did all the wonderful things to me, that I couldn't keep it quiet anymore." Catherine replied with a giggle.

"What I can say? You bring out the best in me." Steve replied placing a kiss on her neck causing her to giggle.

"I do, that's true." Catherine replied turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"Hm, don't you have a briefing?" Steve asked playfully as he pulled her closer.

"You believed me?" she asked in disblieve.

"No, but if you want to make it believeable you should leave then." Steve explained as he let go of her and then got her purse out of the truck.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight for dinner, _maybe at my place, I'll cook something_?" Catherine asked after Steve had handed her, her purse. _That way we will know we will be alone._

"Mary has to fly back to New York tomorrow morning."

"And you want to spend some time with her before she leaves?" Catherine asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Listen, Cath. We are having dinner tonight at the Hilton and I would like you to come too."

"Really, you would?"

"Yeah, it's family and you know girlfriend means family. And by the way I could use some one to calm me down when Doris starts in again."

"Okay, will you pick me up or…" Catherine stopped as she pulled out her cellphone to call a cab. "Battery is dead."

"Get in." Steve said with a smile. "I drive." Steve said with a smile on his face. _Maybe we can spend the time till dinner alone…_

* * *

**_Stay tuned & leave a review after reading!_**


	25. Payback is a

"I can't believe it, she wants to live on her own; how can someone be this stubborn? WoFat is dead, fine, I know that, but that doesn't mean she can move on. He wasn't her only assignment back then." Steve ranted after he had told her about Doris' plan.

"Do you remember what you had written in your letters and what you told her?" Catherine asked. "You said, you wanted her out of the house and out of your life again. Now, she's finally looking for a house and you want her to stay. I don't get it, Steve."

"I don't want her to stay. Having her here is not good for us. You know her being around makes me act differently, but I don't think she should be someone on her own."

"Then let her move out."

"What if something happens to her?"

"See there is your problem, Steve. You have no idea what you want. You have said that you want her out, then you say you want her to stay. I think you need to figure a way out by talking with her." _Just like you did with me…_Catherine added silently.

"If it were just that, it would be easy."

"It would be easier if you both wouldn't be so damn stubborn."_Now I see where you get you're damn stubborness from._ "Just let her move into a new house and you'll see if something happens to her. You can't protect her 24/7 just because you are scared something happens to her, but put into place some safety meaures just like you did when I moved into my new apartment. Maybe some space between you and her will help to make the right decision."

"Calling Dr. Sigmund Freud?" Steve asked not sounding really impressed by Catherine's whole speech.

"Don't try to be funny,this is serious, Steven." Catherine said Steve cringed as she used his full name. _Geez, what is it with everyone around here calling me Steven?_

10 minutes later Steve parked his truck in the parking lot of Catherine's appartment building at the base. The second he had turned off the engine Catherine had her hand on his cheek caressing it softly while their eyes were locked in love and desire again.

"Do you mind if I join you at the briefing?" Steve asked flashing her a mischievous smile as his fingertips gently traced up and down her left arm. _I'll make sure that this briefing will be anything but brief! And I'm sure the walls are much thicker here than at my house._

"_Oh such a tempting offer…_ she thought to herself as she watched carefully his hand leaving her arm and landing on her knee. _Stay strong, Rollins. You know how high the chances are that he will not see his sister again tonight or for the matter tomorrow morning. When we are in bed, we lose all self control….well I lose more than that, like my voice._

"Steve…" she tried to reply but then she had to hold her breath as his hand landed between her legs as they travled over to her other thigh. _Stay strong! _Catherine took a deep breath. "As much as I love the thought of having you all to myself… It's your sister's last night and she wanted to spent some time with you before leaving. And we both know that this will not happen if I take you with me." Catherine replied seriously as his hands were still caressing her somewhere on her thighs.

"And after we have had dinner?" Steve asked giving her the most innocent look he could make as his face got closer to hers.

"After dinner we can do whatever we want." Catherine replied and then she leaned into kiss him.

"I love you." Catherine said as their lips parted and she just looked into his eyes. _Way too hard to say no…and he knows it! _Catherine thought to herself as Steve pulled her back on to his lap and held her in his arms so he could passionate kiss her again. She struggled to break free_. Ok, Cath, see if you can resist me now._

"I love you, too, Cath, more than youknow_."_

"Steve, I think…" She managed to say when she freed his lips from his. "Stubborn man." Catherine mumbled against his lips as Steve tighened his arms his love, and deepened their kiss showing her that he had already made his decision about her. _I will never ever let her go, not for all the money in the world, not for … Ouch! _

"Ouch!" Steve pulled his head back and reached for his bottom lip. "Catherine?!" he looked totally surprised.

"That's what happenes when you are too stubborn." Catherine replied a winning smile on her face.

"You don't have to bite me." _Think of it as a love bite, Steve_.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Payback for what? I didn't do anything?" Steve replied then he had no idea about what Catherine was talking about.

"So you call that nothing?" She asked him brushing her hair over her right shoulder exposing the mark Steve left on her last night or this morning.

"That doesn't hurt, and you weren't complaining about it when it happened.."

"It doesn't hurt, but people can see it. I'm 34 years old and running around with a Hickey."

"There was a time in High School when we thought it was cool….a sign that you were spoken for."

Catherine just rolled her eyes. "So when do you pick me up?"

Steve just looked at her wondering if he should discuss her little bite attack or not. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Then see you later." Catherine replied placing a quick kiss on his injured lip before she got out of the truck.

"Laters." That was all he could reply as found himself totally amazed by her again.

Mary-Ann had spend her day with her friends shopping at the mall and when she arrived at home she was surprised to find the house empty. Steve's truck was in the driveway but he wasn't in the house; she went outside to the beach to find her brother coming out of the ocean. "Hey! Where are Mom and Catherine?" Mary asked when he was close enough to hear her.

"Doris is looking at a house and Catherine is at her appartment. You don't mind that she is going to join us for dinner?"

"No, not at all. So from what I heard you guys are back together?" Mary replied with a chicken shit grin on her face because her plan worked perfectly.

_Oh, no! Not her too! Wasn't Doris embarrassing enough? _Steve asked himself blushing. "Yeah, I made it up to her and we are back together."

"Really? Aww, I'm so happy for both of you!" Mary almost squealed when she hugged her brother. "And I'm proud, really, really proud of you." She added.

"Thanks, sis. But without you I would still be the miserable caveman I was that can't admit his feelings. Thank you, Mare."

"Your welcome, but you should thank Danny, too. He was the one who locked you into his office." Mary replied letting go of her brother. "And about the caveman who can't admit his feelings, from what I heard this morning you learned that fast, huh? Both of you." Mary teased him.

Steve didn't know what to say to his sister. "Don't worry. I had earplugs for the night. But in the morning, well it was pretty interesting what I heard. I didn't think I would see you at all today." Mary just couldn't stop teasing him again.

"Mary!"

"What? It's not like you did something that I've never done before. But enough with the teasing, I have to get ready for tonight and you better get ready too. Do we pick her up or…?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up, but you can still drive with us."

"Do you think Mom is really coming, because I have to tell you guys something and I want her to be there too." Mary asked a little worried that Doris wouldn't be there.

"She'll come." Steve comforted her. _I hope for her that she will come._

* * *

_**The next chapter will be the last one, but I have already plans for a sequel. **_

_**As always leave a review & let me know what you think, what Mary has to tell them. **_


	26. The finale dinner

_**Here is the final chapter of my story. I'm a bit sad that I had to end it, but what I have on my mind for the sequel doesn't fit with the title.**_

_**I just like to thank everyone who had read my story. I had planned this as a 4 chapter story and not 26, but I guess it had been your reviews that kept me going on and on with it. I enjoyed each single one of 235 reviews I got. Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep going. **_

_**And special thanks to Dorian, who helped me a lot with my gramma and M-Rated parts. ;)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Steve was already sitting on the couch waiting for Mary. As you would imagine, as with most women, was still in the bathroom getting ready. "Mare, let's go or you'll be late for your own dinner." Steve yelled turning off the TV.

"Geez, Steve. Don't you understand that I am a girl and I need more time then you to get ready?"

"You have been in there for over an hour now. Isn't that enough?"

"Stop bugging me and admit that you are just so damn impatient because you can't wait to see your girlfriend again." Steve didn't reply to that, because Mary was right, he couldn't wait to see Catherine again. "I don't have to see you to know that you are blushing like a little school girl right now." Mary pointed out as she checked appearance in the mirror one last time. At the same time she opened the bathroom door, the front door opened and Doris walked in.

"Finally and I thought none of you will be joining me today." Steve said addressing mother and daughter.

"Mom!" Mary said happily as she saw her. "I thought you weren't going to make it." Mary hugged her tightly and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes. _How could she be so in love with the women who left when she was little…Because she's her mom? He said to himself._

"I'm sorry, but there was a traffic jam on my way home. Anyway, are you guys ready to leave?" Doris asked, and it almost sounds like she was looking forward to spending time with both of her children.

"I've been sitting here for over an hour. It was 'Princess McGarrett' that blocked the bathroom for an eternity."

"It was just an hour, Steven!" Mary defended herself, but smiling like she knew Steve was right.

"One hour and to be exact, Mare." Steve corrected her.

"Stop complaining, Lover boy; you'll have to get used to it if you want to live with Catherine." _Who told her I was thinking about asking Cath to move in her? I guess what they say is true; siblings can read each other's minds. _ "Then if you like it or not, girls need more time to get ready before they go out." _As if Cath and I would ever get out for dinner, _Steve thought with a smirk on his face.

"Are you good to go, Doris?" Steve asked getting up from the couch.

"Can't you just call her Mom once?" Mary asked annoyed before Doris was able to answer.

"I already did that and right now I don't feel like using that description for her."

"Yes, Steven. I'm good to go."

"Fine, then let's go. Mary and I will pick up Catherine on our way; while you can go ahead. We'll join you in a little bit." Steve said as they walked out and he secured the house.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Doris replied and then she got in her car and drove off.

"Are you coming?" Mary asked standing on the passenger side of his truck. Steve took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

A good 15 minutes later he pulled up in front of Catherine's apartment building and dialed Catherine's number. "You are already here?" Catherine asked answering the phone.

"Yeah, are coming down?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." Catherine replied and then she hung up.

"See, I told you." Mary replied smiling. "Girls need time to get ready."

"I know, I know, but the fact is Catherine doesn't need it, she's already pretty enough."

"Are saying that I need it?" Mary asked pretending to be upset.

"You know that beauty runs in our family….except for Doris. And by the way I don't get, why can't you just stay natural for a night?"

"Steve, why can't you just call her Mom? I know after what had happened it's difficult. We thought for the last 20 years that she's dead, but after all she's still our Mom… your Mom."

"I know she is, but what she did to our family… I don't think she has the right to be called Mom, because looking back on our life, she never was one."

"You had more time with her as a kid then I had. She was and still is our mother, the woman who gave birth to both of us."

"Look, Mare, I don't want to ruin your dinner tonight, Ok? We can talk about it on your next layover, but not now." Steve replied, because he knew Mary would be upset if he told her his reasons for not calling Doris Mom.

"Then let's change the subject, what happened to your lips?"

"My lip?" Steve asked surprised, he thought that no one could see the little scratch Catherine left there earlier that day.

"Yes, your lips, to be exact your bottom lip. Let me guess, trouble on the last case or….. A little shaving accident." Mary teased him.

"If you want to know, then ask her." Steve said pointing at Catherine who was walking towards the car. _Man, I sure hit the jackpot when the Navy sent Catherine to my squad_, he thought to himself. He then rolled down his window and looked at his girlfriend. "You are looking absolutely beautiful in that dress, Cath."

"Thank you." Catherine replied as she leaned into kiss him. The kiss took them longer then they had planned, so it was Mary who had to break their little make out session.

"Excuse me, we have to attend a dinner tonight." Mary said clearing her throat. "But if you want to continue, why you don't use her apartment and then give me your keys."

"Wait." Steve said to Catherine, as he jumped out of the truck and opened the door in the back for Catherine.

"Thank you." Catherine said before he closed the door and got back to the driver seat.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Mary asked playfully as Steve drove off.

"What?"

"That. You got out of the car to help her in. So I'm asking you one last time; who are you and what have you done to my caveman brother?" Mary asked again trying to sound serious, but she failed as Catherine started to giggle in the back.

"I'm still your brother." _Geez, Mare._

"No, you are not, Steven; you are a love drunk schoolboy."

"I second that." Catherine commented from behind.

"Whatever." Steve shook his head as both of the girls started to giggle.

"Before I forget. Catherine what happened to his lip?" Mary asked looking back after they stopped laughing.

"His what?" Catherine asked and then she remembered. "Oh, his lips…right, let's just say….he got a little payback for what he did to me."

"Okay." Mary replied knowing what must have happened. She had no idea what her brother did to his girlfriend, but it was clear what she did to him.

As they arrived at the Hilton Doris was already waiting for them at their table. She wasn't alone; Mary had invited Danny and Grace as well.

"Hey Grace." Catherine said hugging Danny's daughter. "You have a really pretty dress." she added.

"Thanks; Danno bought it for me this afternoon."

"Don't remind me of that." Danny said looking at Steve as he rolled his eyes. "We spend two hours looking for one dress. Can you believe that….two hours?"

"I told you, Steve." Mary commented and Steve just rolled his eyes as well.

"Wait until she's in High School. She'll spend a whole day at the mall." Catherine laughed and others laughed too.

"Thanks for the comfort." Danny rolled his eyes yet again. "So you two are back together, everything is Hunky Dori?" Danny asked as the girls were busy talking about their stuff, even Doris seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah, we are. Thanks to you and my sister, and what did you call it….Operation McRoll?" Steve replied with a smile as he looked over to Catherine, gently caressing her back as she looked into his eyes.

"You are welcome, but don't mess it up again." Danny added looking only at Steve.

"Never; she's the only one I ever wanted and I will never lose her again…No more Mr. Caveman"

They all had dinner and a great time together. It was pretty late when Mary looked up with a smile on her face. "Hey, there you are." She said getting up as everyone turned to see who she was talking too.

It was tall, tanned, handsome man she hugged tightly and kissed on the cheek in front of their eyes. Then she took his hand walked over. "Okay." Mary said taking a deep breath. "First of all, thank you so much for coming to this dinner for me. Tonight, on my last night and I want to use this opportunity to introduce you someone. This is Ryan, my boyfriend. And before you say anything against him, Steve, Don't!" she said looking at her brother. "He's a very nice guy whom I love him very much. So please, don't even think about playing the protective big brother game."

Steve sunk into his chair as everyone was laughing. "The second thing is…" Mary continued. "I'm moving back here to Hawaii, I want to live here again. Not only because our Mom is back, but it is Ryan's home as well. As you can imagine, I want to spend as much time as possible with him."

Mary smiled at Ryan, as she reached out to take his hand. "And the last thing is before you guys go back to drinking, there is something else. In case you haven't noticed, the last few days I've been sticking to non alcohol drinks. Mary paused, and looked around at everyone's faces, since a few days ago…I found out…" she stopped again, "I'm pregnant." She finally managed to spit it out, and sit back down in her chair, after letting out a deep breath. By this time, Steve had brought a chair for Ryan to sit in, and put it between him and Mary.

Steve felt his color drain from his face for the second time today. _Did she really just say that she's pregnant? She's my baby sister, she can't be… _Steve was frozen in his chair as everyone got up and hugged Mary and to greet her boyfriend, Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Steve heard Catherine's voice, as she reached out and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, it's just the shock I guess." Steve said getting up and walking over to his sister. "You little punk!" he said hugging her. "How do you manage to shock me every time we see each other again? Last time it was the Diamond thing and now this… Wow, Mary. Just wow!"

They all had a great time together visiting and getting to know Ryan, and before they knew it, they had stayed until midnight.

The End!

* * *

I'm already writting the first chapter of the sequel. I still have to find a title for it!

As always, please leave one last review and I hope I'll see you in the sequel!


End file.
